Who Would have Guessed
by itsuelee
Summary: I'm not good in summary but here goes...Sakura, Naruto, and Neji head to Suna to protect some lady from there, but what will happen when sakura helps Gaara and his siblings to be able to heal simple wounds...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is the first time I write a story about Naruto, actually everything, so be nice. Tell me if you like it and I just like to create characters and I also use some of the characters that do come out so have fun.

Who would have guessed?

In the Fifth Hokage's office, there was a lady who requested help from Konoha.

"Ah, there you are Kakashi. What took you so long to get here?" Tsunade asked.

"I went to report to Naruto, Sakura, and Negi, that we were needed," he explained.

"You only need Naruto and Negi, why are you taking Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, you were the one who told me to inform her that she is needed for a mission," Kakashi said.

"Did I?" looking through the papers she had on her desk, "Ah I did sorry about that Kakashi." "Hn," Kakashi said. "Oh and where are they?" Tsunade asked.

"They're on their way, don't wo-"

A knock at the door interrupted Kakashi.

"Come in," Tsunade ordered.

"Sorry we're late, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, bowing.

"We were waiting for Naruto to hurry, Tsunade-sama," Negi said bowing.

"NEGI!!! I'm going to-" rolling his sleeves up.

"Before you do that Naruto, we have guest here, you see," Kakashi said pointing at the lady.

"Hi there," the lady turned to face them and waved at them.

"Hello," everyone answered.

"Alright, your mission is to protect this young girl for at least a month in her village, in Suna. This is a B-Rank mission and I don't want to know that you failed the mission _and_ I don't want to hear any complaints from you Naruto. Especially if you miss up this mission, you will get some kind of punishment if you do," she said while writing down some things for Kakashi.

"Also, Sakura, you're going to stay at Suna for at least one year or so. Until the Kazekage thinks that is best for you to leave. He really doesn't need you now, but since Naruto, Negi, and Kakashi are on their way, I thought it's better to start your mission," Tsunade said to her intern, "Be a nice little girl alright."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said.

"Here," holding a scroll to Kakashi, "there's the information on why you have to protect her and a background on her village, even though we already know."

"Hai," Kakashi said getting the scroll from Tsunade.

"You are all dismissed," she ordered.

"Hai," they all said with a bow.

"Ugh," Naruto said. "Did I hear complaining?" Tsunade asked, but realized that Naruto fell accidently by Negi's foot.

"No!" Naruto said. '_Who did that? Who put their foot in front of me?'_ he thought looking up, he saw Negi giving him a glare.

"Negi!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi got in the middle, "Naruto…calm down…you have to go to your apartment and get ready for this mission, alright," he said, still holding on to Naruto.

"Hai," Naruto said stopping on what he was doing.

"That goes for all of you," he ordered. "Hai," they said and disappeared.

--Naruto's apartment—

While packing his clothes and some items he heard someone pounding at his door.

_Bang-Bang_

"Coming," he said, opening the door to see that Negi was the one who was pounding at the door. "What is it, Negi?" he asked.

"Kakashi said that once you're finished packing to go towards the front gate in two hours," Negi said, "Later loser."

"Alright…Hey!" Naruto said but it was too late Negi already disappeared.

--Sakura's home--

"Ino since your cooking rice balls can you make extra for me? I'm heading towards Suna for a mission," Sakura said. "Okay," Ino said.

_Tap-Tap_

"Can you get that, Sakura?" Ino asked and at the same time ordered. "Hai," Sakura said going to open the door.

"Negi what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," he said, "Kakashi said to be at the front gate in two hours, well in one hour in a half. I'm done so I'll wait for you."

"Alright come in," she said.

"Umm…have a seat if you want. I'll only take a minute or so," Sakura said pointing at the couch while going towards her room.

"Hn," he said but followed her instead.

Getting her bag from her closet she packed some clothes, some items, and three books.

"There I'm done," Sakura said while zipping the bag to close it.

"Let's go then," Negi said.

"Wait I have to get something that Ino did for me," Sakura said while rushing to the kitchen.

"Hey Ino, are you done," Sakura asked.

"Yes, oh hi Negi how are you?" she asked. "Let me make some stuff for you now that you're here it will only take about one minute."

"I'm fine and don't bother. I'll get something on the way to the gate," he said.

"Nonsense," Ino protested on what he said, "I'm already done so don't bother wasting your money, save it."

"Ino," Sakura complained.

'**How embarressing!'** Sakura's inner self said.

_'I know,' _Sakura agreed.

"There you go, see all done," she said, "Now run along now you don't want to be late. Even though Kakashi will," smiling, "Be careful."

--Front Gate--

"Kakashi's late," Naruto said, "AGAIN!"

"What did you expect he's always late," Sakura said.

"Hn," Negi said.

_Poof_

"Sorry I'm late I took Itsue to get something to eat and I lost track of time," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever," Negi muttered.

"Alright let's go shall we," Kakashi said.

"Hai," everyone answered.

"I can't wait to see Gaara," Naruto said.

On the way to Suna Sakura, who was in front of Naruto, was having a conversation with Kakashi, when all of a sudden, "Ahh," was heard from behind. Sakura turned around to see what happened and fell. It seemed that Naruto tripped and fell on top of Sakura with their faces so close that Naruto's lips were touching Sakura's.

'_Uh-oh, Sakura's going to lose her temper watch out Naruto,'_ Kakashi thought.

'_Baka, Sakura's going to hurt you really bad,'_ Negi thought.

They both saw that Naruto fell on top of Sakura and by the looks of Sakura's face, she was mad.

"_NNNAAAARRRRUUUUTTTOOOOOOO!!!! GET OFF OF MEEE!!"_

**Bang**, Sakura punched Naruto's face making him fly to the sky and hit some tress making him land on the ground hard.

Author's note: That's about it I'll put _chapter 2: In Suna_ hope you liked it, this is my first story of Naruto that I wrote so far. Take the pleasure to read my story, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: In Suna

Second chapter!! I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry it took so long. I got lazy, but the next chapter will be soon!! Oh and I'm sorry that on my first chapter I misspelled Niji's name I wasn't paying much attention on what I was doing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

"Look, here they come!" one of the jonin whose guarding Suna, "Inform Lord Kazekage immediately." "Hai," the jonin said and disappeared.

"Hey look, there's someone waving at us," Naruto said.

"Your right," Kakashi said while looking at the jonin that was waving.

"Welcome, lord Kazekage is waiting for your arrival," the jonin said, "He'll take you to his office." He was pointing at the jonin who was waiting at the main gate. "Please follow me," the jonin said walking towards the village.

"Hai," everyone said.

Ten minutes has passed and they have already arrived at the Kazekage's tower.

_Tap-Tap_

"Come in," the Kazekage said. "Lord Kazekage, the ninjas from Konoha have arrived," the jonin said bowing when he entered.

"Let them in," the Kazekage said. "Hai," the jonin said, "Please come in."

"Hai," Kakashi answered. Once inside Kakashi said, "Lord Kazekage we came here because of a mission assigned to Neji, Naruto, and I. Sakura joined us as well."

"Hn," the Kazekage said while looking at Sakura, "I don't need her today, but of well."

'_**What, how rude! He deserves a punch in the face,'**_ Sakura's inner-self said.

'_Shut up, he's the Kazekage, I can't hit him,'_ Sakura told her inner-self.

Once Kakashi explained their mission and the information on Itsue, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura were excused from the office, but only to wait outside the office.

"Well, I better be going back to Konoha. I was only ordered to bring them here, Lord Kazekage, please inform Lady Hokage if there is anything you will need," Kakashi said bowing. "If you'll excuse me."

"Hn," Kazekage said, "Send my assistant and Sakura in here while you leave Kakashi."

"Hai," Kakashi said leaving the office. "Sakura and the Kazekage's assistant, he needs you both in his office. Oh and Sakura take care of yourself, bye for now."

"Hai, I will," Sakura said, "Bye."

While they went inside, Kakashi told them that he'll be leaving back to Konoha. Also, that Neji is in charge, since he is a jonin. "Hai," Neji said.

"Alright I'm off now, Neji make sure Naruto doesn't lose his cool and Naruto behave," Kakashi said leaving. Naruto rose from his seat and told Kakashi, "I'm not a kid anymore Kakashi sensei."

"Hai," Kakashi said waving at him.

-----------------------In the Kazekage's office-----------------------

"Sakura, since you're here you could start working at the hospital tomorrow. You'll be living with my two siblings and me you can share a room with Tamari," the Kazekage said all emotionless in his voice. "Also, you'll be cooking for us."

"Hai," Sakura said. _**'Man why do I have to cook for them!'**_ Sakura's inner-self said.

'_Shut up! I'm going to be living with them for a year or so, it's only fair that I cook for them, baka,'_ Sakura said to her inner-self.

"Sakura," the Kazekage called to her.

'_**Whatever if I could control this damn body, I would have said no, and by the way calling me baka is like telling yourself that, BAKA!'**_ Sakura's inner-self said.

"Sakura," the Kazekage kept calling for her but no answer. _**'What's wrong with her? This is annoying,'**_ he thought.

'_Just shut up and leave it be!'_ Sakura told her inner-self getting upset.

"Ugh, Sakura!" he yelled at her. By surprise Sakura came back to reality seeing the Kazekage's giving her an evil glare at her.

"Ah, sorry Kazekage what were you saying?" Sakura said blushing of embarrassment.

"Tamari's waiting for you outside. You're dismissed," he said.

"Hai," Sakura said bowing before she left his office. "Sakura! I'm over here," Tamari yelled at Sakura to get her attention.

"Hi Tamari how are you?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura, didn't know you were here," a guy behind Sakura said.

Sakura turned to see who it was. "Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to accompany Tamari back to Suna, I'm on my way to Konoha again, what a drag," he sighs, "It's good to see you Sakura it's been awhile. See ya later."

"So you and Shikamaru, huh?" Sakura teasing Tamari.

"Ah…no…umm…i-it's n-not what you think, Sakura," Tamari said blushing.

'_**Look at her! She's as red as a tomato, no redder than that, hahaha she likes him,'**_ Sakura's inner-self said.

'_Duh, they are going out,'_ Sakura thought. "Well I'm a bit tired can we go. I really want to freshen up and rest before tomorrows work."

"Of course, come with me," Tamari said.

-------------------------Itsue's place-------------------------

"Well I only have two bedrooms. This is mine and this room will be for you two," Itsue said while showing Neji and Naruto's bedroom, "As you can see it has two beds, two closets, and one bathroom. I hope that you'll be comfortable here. I'll be cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So if there is anything special you want to eat just let me know."

"Ramon with pork will be good for me," Naruto said heading towards the bathroom, "Arigato." "Hn," Neji said, "This will do Itsue, arigato."

"Your welcome," Itsue said smiling, "I'll go prepare something for dinner while you and Naruto freshen up."

"Alright," Neji said.

An hour has passed, Itsue, Neji, and Naruto all finished with their dinner. Itsue went to bed and Neji and Naruto slept as well.

-------------------------Back to Sakura-------------------------

"Ah that felt great! I really needed that shower," Sakura said out-loud, "Thanks for letting me use one of your long shirts Kankurou," she paused to notice that something smelled, "Do you smell something burning?"

"Huh, oh no! Tamari must be cooking again," Kankurou said rising from the couch, "Oh by the way you're welcome."

"Gaara! I need you!" Tamari yelled from the kitchen.

"Ga-Kazekage's here?" Sakura said not noticing that she said it out-loud.

"Yeah, let's go see what's there is to eat before Tamari burns it," Kankurou said walking towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you stop cooking for now, Tamari? I bought food from a decent restaurant," Gaara said annoyed. "And clean up that mess you made."

"Gaara why don't you want me to cook for you guys?" Tamari asked. "Sakura's going to cook, for now," Gaara said leaving with his food to his room.

"But…oh well," Tamari said taking her food out from the bag. "Um, Tamari if you want I could teach you how to cook without burning anything," Sakura offered.

"Thanks Sakura, I guess I do need help," Tamari said.

'_Oh man I thought she was going to bite my head off,'_ Sakura thought, as well as Kankurou but differently. (Instead of 'me' he thought 'Sakura's')

Once they were done Kankurou, Tamari, and Sakura were sleeping, but for Gaara he was at the roof top looking at the sky.

**Authors Note:** Well that's about it hope you like it, Next Chapter will be coming up soon!! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3: In the hospital

Well here's chapter three hope you will enjoy it!

Chapter Three: In the hospital

* * *

"Is she up yet?" Gaara asked coming in Tamari's room. "No, but I'm trying," Tamari answered.

"Hn," he said moving Sakura with his sand and dropped her softly on the bed.

"Ugh, NNAARRRUUTTTOOO!!!" Sakura got up and punched Gaara, but the sand protected him by the punch that was coming at him.

"Oh, Sakura, that's not Naruto that was Gaara," Tamari said worried that Gaara would get mad at Sakura.

Sakura woke up with eyes wide open in shock, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry K-K-Kazekage," Sakura said blushing in a deep shade of red.

"Hn," he said, "Get ready, you're needed at the hospital in an hour." With that said, he left Tamari's room towards the kitchen. "Oh and Sakura call me Gaara, Kazekage is too formal."

"Hai," Sakura said getting up from the bed and heading straight for the bathroom. Ten minutes has passed and she was getting ready putting on her clothes, brushing her teeth, and blow drying her hair.

"There I'm done! All I have to do is make some breakfast for everyone," Sakura told Tamari.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit, Sakura," Tamari said heading to the bathroom.

Getting down the stairs, she went towards the kitchen, there was Kankurou and Gaara.

"Good morning Kankurou, Kaze-" Sakura was saying once Gaara interrupted her.

"I thought I told you to call me Gaara," Gaara said annoyed.

"Hai, sorry Gaara…how did you all sleep? What would you both like for breakfast?" Sakura asked while going to the refrigerator.

"Tamagoyaki will do for me Sakura," Kankurou said.

"Same here," Gaara said.

"Okay, tamagoyaki will be," Sakura said while getting the ingredients and the sauce pan that will be needed for making tamagoyaki.

Half an hour has passed and they were all done eating with their breakfast. Gaara and Sakura were heading towards the hospital in silence, once they arrived Gaara told the elder lady Fujiko Tsukishima, for the reason why Sakura was going to stay here to work.

"Oh so you're here to help us with the patients here, while your stay here in Suna. That's great my dear," Fujiko Tsukishima said, "We do need all the help we can get, thank you for helping us, Ms. Haruno."

"You're welcome but please just call me Sakura," Sakura said.

"Hai, right now there aren't many patients that are in deep condition but there are some children with flu. Maybe you could start there, if we need you for anything else we'll let you know my dear," Tsukishima said, "And you could just call me Fujiko or Mrs. Tsukishima, my dear."

"Hai, Mrs. Tsukishima," Sakura said following Tsukishima to the children's rooms.

"Here are the children and on the end of their beds are their charts and in them has a picture of them," Tsukishima said showing Sakura one of the charts, "See. Here's the picture of Tomoya, he's only nine years old and he's got the flu. Well my dear I'll be letting you do your job, if you need anything inform one of the nurses in that small office alright."

"Hai," Sakura said looking at the charts and then went to heal the young boy.

-------------------------Back with Itsue-------------------------

The day went without any trouble during the mission, though there were some precautions when they all decided to go out for a walk.

"It's a beautiful day don't you think?" Itsue asked Neji and Naruto.

"I think so," Naruto said not really paying attention when Neji grabbed Itsue by the arm, pulling her to his side. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey Naruto are you alright? You don't seem like yourself," Neji said.

"Of course I'm fine why anything would be wrong," Naruto said seeing that Neji said something to Itsue on her ear that he quite didn't catch what it was.

"What's going on? Why did you grab my arm like that Mr. Uorou?" Itsue asked.

"Yeah, Uorou, what is going on?" Naruto said.

Neji knew something was wrong once they left the restaurant.

**Flashback**

_"Hey I'm back," Naruto said. _

_"Man you took so long," Neji said. '__**Something's wrong with him.**__' "Hey Naruto can you go get the receipt, I'll pay."_

_"Hai," Naruto said looking for the waiter._

_"Hey Itsue, just listen okay," Neji said with a whisper._

_"Hai," Itsue said getting close to hear what he's going to say._

_"Look something's wrong with Naruto, he doesn't seem like himself, so just in case my last name is Uorou, I want to see if he'll react crazy hearing that because he knows that I'm a Hyuuga not a Uorou. What I'm trying to say is that I want to know if Naruto is a Naruto or an imposter," Neji said, "I'll let you know when to call me by that name you hear?"_

_"__Of course," Itsue said getting back to the position they __were __once because Naruto was coming back._

_"Here you go," Naruto said._

_"Thanks, Naruto," Neji said, "Itsue please come with me I forgot where to pay."_

_"Of course," Itsue said rising from her chair._

**Flashbacks Over**

By that point Neji knew something was wrong with Naruto when they left the restaurant. "Alright what have you done to Naruto?! And you better tell me the truth!" Neji said while activating his byakugan.

"What's going on? He is Naruto, Mr. Uorou?" Itsue said, still going with the plan.

"Yeah, Itsue's right, I am myself. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Naruto asked confused.

"The Naruto I know knows that my last name isn't Uorou its Hyuuga," Neji said, "And by the way when you got back from the bathroom back from the restaurant you made a face of disgust when seeing your food. Naruto does not do that and that is the only thing he eats."

"Also, what really caught my attention is that you ate all the salad _instead_ of the ramen, the real Naruto _hates_ his greens," Neji said using his byakugan to find the real Naruto if he is nearby.

"Hm, very clever for a Hyuuga," he said showing his true self, "I guess I should have got more information on that kid then us this transformation jutsu. But oh well you'll die anyway, and I'll get the young miss there and take her back where she belongs," he said.

"Why you little who did that?!" the ninja who was going to attack Neji.

"I did the real Naruto Uzumaki, and the one who is going to kick your ass," Naruto said running towards the guy and making hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten shadow clones appeared and attacked the ninja.

Twenty minutes later.

"He's unconscious, let's take him to the Kazekage, great job Naruto," Neji said.

"Thanks, are you okay Ms. Itsue?" Naruto asked panting and grabbing the guy who was also tied with a rope. "Just in case."

"Hai, I'm fine but your wounds you should go to the hospital!" Itsue said nervously.

"I'll be fine now let's get going shall we I want to see Gaara," Naruto said starting to walk towards the Kazekage's tower.

Ten minutes has passed and the Kazekage sent the ninja to get some information out of him.

"I see. You-" Gaara noticed that Naruto was injured and was losing blood from his wound. He got up as quickly and went to his side, "Let me take you to the hospital where your teammate's at."

-------------------------Back to Sakura------------------------

"I guess that's it for me Mrs. Tsukishima if I'm done. May I go?" Sakura asked.

"Of course you ma-" Tsukishima saw the Kazekage came out of nowhere carrying a young man who was now unconscious. "Oh dear!"

Sakura saw Tsukishima's reaction and turned around to see why. "Naruto! He's losing a lot of blood," Sakura said putting her hand on the wound making her hand glow a faint color of green. "Bring me a bed immediately and some equipment to clean this wound."

"Hai," one of the nurses said.

Once Sakura healed the wound, she needed to find someone with the same blood type as Naruto's. "Mrs. Tsukishima we need to find a blood donor immediately," Sakura said. "What happened? Never mind you could explain later, Lord Kazekage."

"Hn," Gaara said, "Inform me at once when he is in good condition."

"Hai," Sakura said.

An hour has passed. Sakura found a donor all she had to do was wait until Naruto woke up to see how he was doing. Once Naruto has his own room, Sakura was released for the evening.

"Is he going to be okay Sakura?" Neji asked.

"Yes, he's just resting he should wake up sooner or later. Mind telling what happened?" Sakura asked turning to face Neji.

"Umm…Sakura I cannot tell you much but we were attacked by a ninja," Neji said, "That is all I can say, sorry."

"That's fine, that's all I wanted to know," Sakura said.

"Well, now that I know that Naruto will be safe I'll be going," Neji said. "Alright, I should go as well," Sakura said leaving the room, "I need to rest I had used up all my chakra all day and I'm starting to feel dizzy."

"Hn," Neji said, "Well take care of yourself, Sakura." Leaving with Itsue, "We should go now, Naruto will be fine." "Thank goodness," Itsue said.

"Mrs. Tsukishima I'm leaving now, inform the Kazekage when Naruto Uzumaki wakes up, alright," Sakura told her.

"Of course, my dear," Mrs. Tsukishima said.

Sakura was heading towards the temple where Gaara lives. Sakura had no more chakra left and she had no more strength to keep walking. She fell forward and was still awake when she saw sand carrying her, then she closed her eyes. _'Gaara'_ was the last thing that she thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well hope you liked it, please review!! Chapter 4 will be up soon!! 


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Dream

Hey everyone Chapter 4, here well I'll let you read it, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto**...if I did this really would of happened, but differently.

Chapter 4: A Bad Dream

* * *

"Hey Gaara, how was your day," Tamari asked when she got out of the kitchen.

"Hn," Gaara said while looking around. "What are you looking for?" Tamari asked noticing that he was looking for something.

"Sakura," Gaara answered, "Still at work?"

"I think so, you should know you're the one who gave her that job while she stays here," Tamari said heading towards her room, "By the way Kankurou brought take-out before he left for his mission. Go check on Sakura, I won't be able to because I have a mission to go to in a bit."

"Hn," Gaara said leaving his temple. _**'Her shift should have been done two hours ago. Where do you think she could be, little Gaara,'**_Shukaku told Gaara.

'_How should I know,'_ Gaara thought.

_**'Why don't you look for her, she might be in trouble, you don't want that precious blossom to get hurt, do you?'**_ Shukaku said.

Ignoring Shukaku he walked towards the forest that heads towards the hospital that Sakura's helping out. While reaching the forest he sensed a faint chakra nearing towards him. When he saw that who it was he noticed that she collapsed, so with his sand he carried her towards his arms. Once he was carrying her on his arms he heard her say softly, "Gaara." 

Gaara took her towards his room, laid her on his bed, and covered her. Seeing her sleep, he brushed softly a few hair strands away of Sakura's face, and then touched her cheek, lips._ 'They're so soft,'_ Gaara thought.

**_'Kiss her, you know you want to taste those soft lips of hers,'_** Shukaku said pleading for Gaara to kiss her.

Once again he touched Sakura's lips, lowering down gently kissed Sakura._ 'She's so beautiful…wait what am I thinking,'_ getting away from Sakura and holding his head,_ 'I can't…I won't do that again.'_

He went towards the window and with a swirl of sand he disappeared from the room. He appeared on the roof top to meditate to try to forget what he did a few seconds ago.

* * *

_Sakura ran and ran around the streets of Konoha. She didn't care that it was raining. In fact, she preferred it raining; it hid her tears from the rest of the world. She finally stopped to see where she was._

_"I recognize this place," Sakura said, "It's the place where I last saw Sasuke, when he left to get strong with that…that…bastard Orochimaru."_

_"He he he," an evil laughter came from behind Sakura, "So I'm a bastard, huh? You shouldn't say mean things Sakura," he hissed._

_Turning around to see who it was, she froze in shock to see that it was Orochimaru himself. "O-Orochimaru, what are you doing here?! I'll make sure someone comes to kill you!" Sakura yelled at him with fury in her eyes. _

_"Now, now Sakura who would protect you since everyone has left you all…alone," he said as he appeared behind Sakura, with one hand holding her waist and the other on her neck with a kunai._

_"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled trying to get off of his grasp._

_"Now Sakura you know what will happen if you try to escape," another person said._

_"Hn, so you finally decided to show up Kabuto," Orochimaru said, "Where's Sasuke? Isn't he the one that wants to kill this brat?"_

_"Don't worry Lord Orochimaru, he's on his way you know how he likes to take his time," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up._

_"Hey," Sasuke appears in front of Sakura. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Sakura."_

_"S-Sasuke, what's going on? Why did this jerk say that you want to kill me?" Sakura asked crying._

_"Annoying as always," Sasuke said getting closer to Sakura and held her chin up so that she could see him in his eyes. "Simple, I want to get stronger," getting towards to her ear, "and you are the only one that I considered as a 'best friend' Sakura."_

_Eyes wide open, tears flowing down her cheek, all she can do was stay there frozen without fighting back, and yet she smirks._

_"Sorry to disappoint you, but I guess there's one problem Sasuke," Sakura said._

_"Oh, and what's that?" Sasuke asked._

_"Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, and the whole gang are right here," Sakura said as she noticed her friends come._

_Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto were laughing. "You believe they're here to help you out." Kabuto said._

_"To save you." Orochimaru said._

_"Silly thing is Sakura, they called us to come here," Sasuke said leaning closer to her, "to…kill…you."_

_Then he moved away from Sakura and threw kunai's at here with poisonous snake at her as well._

_'No it can't be, this can't be happening…everyone wants me dead! Why? Why?!' Sakura thought. _

_'No this can't happen, this can't,' Sakura thought, 'No, No.'_

_"NO, NOOOO!"_

_

* * *

_

"Noooo!!" Sakura woken up yelling, eyes wide open, and crying.

Tamari, Kankurou, and Gaara rushed towards Sakura who just woken up.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Tamari and Kankurou asked in surprise.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked as getting in behind the two of his siblings.

Panting, "S-Sasuke…everyone…tried to…kill me," Sakura said crying and trembling.

Tamari went to sit next to Sakura trying to calm her, "Don't worry Sakura, nobody is here to hurt you in any way, I'm here, Kankurou is here, and Gaara's here as well. Nobody is foolish to harm you when we're around. Calm down I'll go get you something to eat and drink."

"Gaara can you stay with her, Kankurou come and help me prepare something for her," Tamari said leaving the room.

"Hn," Gaara said walking towards his bed where Sakura was crying. Once he was near the bed he sat down, putting his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, Sakura."

Sakura just looked up from where she was and threw herself to Gaara, "Please tell me you…don't also want me to be killed."

Gaara got surprised by the question, at first he didn't know how to answer her, and then he thought about what he's going to say to her. "I would never think and I would never try to hurt you in any matter, Sakura." When saying that he hugged her back. "It was only a dream, a bad dream."

"A bad and horrible dream," Sakura said.

Fourteen minutes has passed and Tamari brought Sakura soup and water, so that she could be able to calm down. "Here you go Sakura. This should calm down your nerves."

"Thanks… (Sniffs)…Tamari…I-I'm sorry for what happened. How long was I out?" Sakura asked already eating her soup.

"You were resting for three days," Tamari told her.

"Three days! How's Naruto? Is he okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he's fine and he's already out of the hospital. He comes here every day just to see if you had woken up," Kankurou said, "He's coming tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh thank goodness," Sakura said looking at her bowl, "I'm done with the soup, thank you Tamari. I'm going to take a shower if that's okay with you all."

"You're welcome and yeah go right ahead," Tamari said.

An hour has passed and Sakura was outside with Gaara. "Gaara."

"Hn," Gaara answered.

"Were you the one who…how should I say this…" Sakura said now looking at Gaara, "Were you the one who found me at the forest?"

"Yes," Gaara said.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

Gaara stiffen at that question.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well that's about sums it up hope you like is, next chapter will be up soon. And this next one going to be good. Please review and tell what you think about my story. Hope you liked it! 


	5. Chapter 5: A new mission: Protect Sakura

Hey there sorry for the delay, well here's chapter five, I'm trying hard to make this story look good, so be nice.

* * *

Chapter 5: A new mission: Protect Sakura!

"Gaara, what happened when I was out of it? I know that I fainted, because of my low chakra and stuff, but how's Mrs. Tsukishima?" Sakura asked more clearly since Gaara didn't answer.

'_**Your lucky Gaara, she doesn't know you kissed her,'**_ Shukaku said laughing.

'_Shut up!'_ Gaara hissed at Shukaku.

All of a sudden Gaara felt something warm on his forehead. Seeing what it was it was Sakura's hand, "You don't have a fever, but your face is pale than usual, Gaara," Sakura said.

"I'm fine," Gaara said removing Sakura's hand with his sand, "She's fine as well."

"Oh thank goodness, I was getting a little worried," Sakura said rising from where she was sitting, "I'm going to visit Naruto, Neji, and Itsue. That is, if that fine with you."

"Hn," Gaara said.

"OK bye, I should be back before dinner," Sakura said closing the door, leaving the temple.

'_**He certainly got pale and he stiffened when you asked him what happened when you fainted. What do you think happened when we were out of conscious?' **_Inner-Sakura asked.

'_I don't know, and I rather not find out what it is. Right now I want to focus on finding Naruto, and Neji,' _Sakura thought.

'_**Don't forget about Itsue, you know I don't like her, she's hiding something, you and I could feel it,'**_ Inner-Sakura said.

'_Your right, she is hiding something,'_ Sakura thought, _'Well we're going to find out somehow.'_

**-------------------------With Itsue-------------------------**

"Good morning, Neji and Naruto. How was your morning?" Itsue asked.

"It's was great, I was training and all. I'm trying to do some new jutsu's, but I got tired," Naruto said hyperactive as always.

"It's was fine," Neji said, "Though I do have questions to ask you, about what happened three days that passed."

"Like what Neji?" Itsue asked, stiffening when he mentioned about the incident.

"Why did the attacker said he came here to take you back where you belong? Also, whey is it that when he said that you stiffened?" Neji asked noticing that Itsue had stiffened when he asked her the questions.

There was silence, except for Naruto who was pacing because he was hungry but he was reading a scroll on jutsu's he was training on, "That's why I couldn't do it right, I missed doing this jutsu."

"Um, I don't know Neji, I don't know why he said that," Itsue said thinking on what else to say, "I stiffened…b-because I-I was scared." Lowering her gaze on her hands, that was resting on her lap.

"I see," Neji said, "Well Naruto we should go eat something, I'm hungry."

Looking up smiling and putting away the scroll, "Alright, let's go eat some ramen!" he said.

Itsue, Neji, and Naruto went to a restaurant that sells ramen; it's called 'Takuma's Ramen Shop.' They took twenty minutes to finish their ramen, Itsue and Neji who only ate one bowl, and Naruto who ate six bowls and still wanted more but decided to save up his money.

They were about to leave until some one called Naruto's name. They turned around to see who it was and it was Sakura. "Sakura, you're alright!!" Naruto yelled running towards Sakura to hug her.

Laughing, "I'm fine, I came to look for you three," Sakura said while trying to maintain her anger, "Neji and Itsue how are you both?"

"Oh I'm fine, you got me worried are you sure your OK?" Itsue asked worried.

"I'm fine Itsue, and thanks for worrying," Sakura gave Itsue a reassuring smile. Then she looked at Neji who grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Naruto and Itsue.

"Sakura, can you stay with Itsue for awhile. I need to ask the Kazekage some questions that are worrying me," Neji told her, "I'm taking Naruto as well."

"Ok sure, you know Neji since we took this trip to come here in Suna, there was something that I didn't like about her. I don't know, I think I saw a mark on her," Sakura said trying to think back then when they were on there way here. "I don't I must have been seeing things. Well I'll go shopping for awhile then I'll be heading towards Itsue's place. Or do you want me to take her where Gaara is?"

"Take her to the Kazekage's tower," Neji said walking back where Naruto and Itsue was, "Go shopping you two, I really need to train. Come with me Naruto. Itsue, Sakura we'll meet at the Kazekage's place."

"Hai," both girls said.

**-------------------------Gaara's Office-------------------------**

"So you're saying that Itsue ran away from the Sound Village and now Orochimaru is looking for her," Neji said.

"Orochimaru," Naruto muttered, "Why didn't Itsue tell us about this, I'm going to ask her myself right now!"

Naruto, wait for a moment," Gaara said, "There's more to this information I got out from that ninja so listen up."

"Hai," Naruto said sitting down.

"What it seemed that the ninja was lying, the truth is that she's here for someone, but he wouldn't say," Gaara said, "Apparently, the ninja and Itsue has a plan and to make it look like he was after her, when he really wanted to get information about the person's whereabouts."

"Do you know who it might be?" Neji asked, "Also did you inform Konoha?"

"I already sent a message to Konoha about this situation two days ago," Gaara said, "They responded to my message. It also says that to let you read it." Getting the message and handing it to Neji.

Neji grabbed the paper and sensed that there was chakra embedded in it. He activated his byakukan and saw the message. He read the instructions on what he is suppose to do.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"We need to put a barrier around us so that no one would hear us, then I have to read the message inside it first then read the hidden message," Neji said, seeing that Gaara already put a barrier with his sand around Neji, Naruto, and himself.

"No one's going to hear or see what we are doing," Gaara said as if answering Naruto's concerned face.

"Oh," Naruto muttered.

"Read the message," Gaara ordered.

"Hai," Neji said opening the message, "It says:

_Lord Kazekage,_

_I am sending Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito, Ibiki Morino, and some ANBU for back up. For now we believe that if Orochimaru had sent one ninja to get Itsue, I believe that he'll send even more ninja's so be careful. For now inform Neji and Naruto to take Itsue Yun to your supervision. If you need anything else please inform me immediately. _

_The Fifth Hokage, _

_Tsunade."_

"Now for the hidden message:

_Neji I specially ordered the Kazekage to let you read this message with Naruto, Gaara, and yourself present only. If I am wrong that Orochimaru wants Itsue back. I suppose that there's more to this than we would think. I suppose that Itsue is not the person you think she is," Neji stopped looking at Naruto and Gaara. "Your mission now is to protect Sakura; we received a message from Orochimaru himself saying that he is going to get a young pink haired girl, that's Sakura. Please don't leave Sakura alone with Itsue Yun; I have reason that Itsue is one of Orochimaru's men if you have to kill Itsue._

_Tsunade."_

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara asked rising from his chair.

"She's with Itsue," Naruto said, "We must find her!"

"Let's go," Neji said.

They all went to the apartment: nothing, the shopping centers: nothing, then Gaara decided to check outside the village where the front gate is: craters.

"Sakura must have been her fighting," Neji said. "Byakukan! I'll see if she's near."

He stretched his byakukan as far as it could go, he saw a group of ninjas coming towards Suna, and a forest, and "Sakura…we must go now and meet up with Kakashi and the rest. From there we'll go search for Sakura."

"Did you see her though?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but she's far from reach now, but they are heading towards the Sound Village," Neji turned to Gaara, "Please inform the Hokage that we need: Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Rock Lee to go towards the Sound Village. But to wait in the forest for us."

"Hn," Gaara said with a swirl of sand, "Wait here I'll send Temari and Kankurou with you."

"Hai," they both said.

**-------------------------Gaara's Temple-------------------------**

"Temari! Kankurou!" Gaara called them.

"Yes Gaara what's wrong?" Temari asked.

"What's going on?" Kankurou asked.

"You have a mission," Gaara said using his sand to take them where Neji and Naruto were waiting, "You have to go with them and search for Sakura Haruno and protect her."

"Hai," they both said, "Let's go then."

"Hai," Neji and Naruto said following them.

'_**Why aren't you going, Gaara? Don't you want to save Sakura as well?'**_ Shukaku said.

'_Shut up, I have to stay here and protect this village,' _Gaara said heading to his tower.

_Fifth Hokage,_

_We need __Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Rock Lee, to head to the Sound Village. You were right Itsue Yun is working for Orochimaru, and kidnapped Sakura Haruno. Neji, Naruto, and my two siblings Temari and Kankurou, are going to meet with the group that you had sent earlier. You have no need to worry; Sakura is in good hands with the people going to save her._

_Kazekage_

**-------------------------With Sakura-------------------------**

"So what do we do with her now, Lord Orochimaru?" Itsue asked.

"Call Kabuto, he'll know where to put her," Orochimaru said looking at the pink haired girl lying on his bed.

"Hai," Itsue said leaving Orochimaru's room.

A few minutes have passed and Itsue was on front of Kabuto's room.

_Tap-Tap_

The door opened, "What do _you_ want?" Kabuto asked annoyed.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you," Itsue said leaving going back to the direction she came.

'_Now what does he want, he better be properly dressed,'_ he thought shivering the flashback that tried to come to his mind but he shoved it away, "This should be interesting."

_Tap-Tap_

"You called, Orochimaru," Kabuto came in without even waiting for a response. He went inside seeing that Orochimaru was leaning his back on the wall looking at his bed, and then he looked at Orochimaru's bed. "Sakura Haruno, why is she here?"

"Sasuke told me to capture her," Orochimaru said grinning, "Take her to your room since it's much bigger than mine and Sasuke's. Once you do that inform Sasuke that she's here. I suggest that you put a barrier around your room, she has that inhuman strength that Tsunade has."

"Hai," Kabuto said picking up Sakura and carried her out of Orochimaru's room bridal style. _'I don't want to even know why he was grinning like that. I wonder why Sasuke wants her here, and where the heck am I going to sleep now.'_

Once Kabuto put her to his bed, he got out of his room and put a barrier on the room. Then he left to search for Sasuke.

Sasuke was training when he sensed that someone was heading towards him. "What do you want?" he hissed hating being disturbed when he's training.

"Sakura's here, may I know why you sent someone to bring her here?" Kabuto asked.

"It doesn't concern you," Sasuke said leaving the training ground, "Where is she staying?"

"My room," Kabuto answered.

"Hn," Sasuke said going inside his room, "Don't touch her or else I'll kill you."

Kabuto was heading to his room but decided not to go inside, since now he knows that Sakura has awaken, _'She's making a lot of noise, I'll just wait until she calms down and use's up her chakra.'_ He thought, backing up from his door and sat down on the cold floor, giving him shivers in his spine.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey hope you liked it and please review! 

Thanks to those who reviewed and yeah I do make mistakes with names, every does too. Anyways, just wanted to thank those who reviewed, because it shows that I'm doing Ok. **Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I was jammed with school. Well here's chapter 6, enjoy!

(Oh yeah, um…I'm not really good with the fighting scene so use your imagination OK. And if you want to give me any ideas for my next chapters go ahead I don't mind :P)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 6: Escaping!

* * *

"How far are we from Sakura, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"We're almost there," Neji said, "We must wait for back up though. Follow me, we're meeting them in the East gate outside the Sound Village."

"Right," everyone said.

**-------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------**

"We're getting close to wards the East gate of the Sound Village," Shikamaru said, "We must wait for the rest here."

"Right," Ino said.

"Alright!" Lee said. _'Just you wait my cherry blossom I'll save you!'_ Lee thought with flaming eyes.

"Hn," Sai said. _(Kiba was in another mission so he couldn't come)._

**-------------------------With Sakura-------------------------**

Giving up from trying to get out of Kabuto's room, Sakura just waited. Waited for some an opportunity to escape, waiting to see who will be coming from that door, and wait, that is all she can do, for now.

'_I have to save my chakra. And plan a way to get out of here…somehow,'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Well start planning because knowing that we're in Orochimaru's base, we have to get out of here and fast,'**_ Sakura's inner said.

'_I know, I guess I should just pretend to be low on chakra, that way they're think I'm weak,' _Sakura thought.

'_**Good planning, I think,'**_ Inner-Sakura said, _**'or we can kick their butts and leave.'**_

'_Easier said then done. We are in Orochimaru's base, who knows what will happen,'_ Sakura thought, _'But maybe if I use the paralyzing jutsu on Sasuke, Kabuto, and some other ninjas. And use__** that **__other jutsu on Orochimaru, just to slow him down a bit then-'_ Hearing the door being opened disturbed her planning.

"Hello, Sakura. It's been awhile," Sasuke said.

"So we meet again, Sakura Haruno," Orochimaru said, a wicked grin on his face as his snake eyes stared at Sakura's green orbs.

"You sure make a lot of racket, in here Sakura Haruno," Kabuto said grinning and looking around then back at her, "Oh how rude of me…hello Sakura it has been awhile since we've seen each other. When was it…oh yes, at the chunin exams."

Sakura couldn't help but just stare at them. Seeing Sasuke standing there, next with Orochimaru, and Kabuto made her nervous. Sasuke's hair was still the same, spiked in the back with some lightly in his eyes. He was wearing an outfit kind of like Orochimaru's, just it was a bit more opened to show off his chest (inwardly she found it to be extremely sexy), and a large purple bow held the pants and shirt together around his waist.

For a moment she stood there just looking at them the she said, "What do you want from me?" looking at Orochimaru.

"I'm not the one who ordered to bring you here," Orochimaru said still with that evil grin, "Hmph, I'm leaving, I have better things to do than to listen to this brat…(stopping at the door) Sasuke whatever it is you want from her, do it quick."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Well, have fun you two," Kabuto said leaving the room, "Need anything from the village, Sasuke?"

"Leave us," Sasuke hissed glaring at Kabuto with a deadly impression.

"Yeah, yeah," Kabuto said closing the door behind him. _'One things for sure I'm not putting that barrier again,'_ he thought leaving the base. Since the exit is close to his room there was no need to put traps.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura asked again. Glaring at him, she practically snarled through her response.

"Simple, I'm going to make you mine," Sasuke said.

"You're crazy," Sakura said.

Chuckling lightly, he took a step closer to Sakura. Feeling him closing in on her, she couldn't help but to shrink back a little, trying to gain as much distance from him as possible. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her, lightly caressing her cheek as she continued to glare at him. He leaned to wards her, he flicked his tongue out to trace the side of her earlobe as he breathed his words coldly, making her quiver.

"Now Sakura, there's no need to be aggressive…I won't hurt you, _yet_," Sasuke said while kissing her neck and caressing her back with one hand and the other her breast.

'_**I believe its time to use that jutsu, Sakura!'**_ Sakura's inner yelled at her.

'_Alright, hope nothing fails,'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Just act like your accepting him, put your hands behind him, now,'**_ her inner-self said, _**'and do the hand signs without him knowing!'**_

'_Here goes,'_ Sakura thought, putting her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Surprised of what Sakura did Sasuke said, "This meaning you won't struggle, Sa-ku-ra." With a simple nod, Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips forceful, not knowing that Sakura was doing her hand signs. Then she placed her hands to work, one on his chest and the other behind his neck.

"What the," Sasuke said noticing he couldn't move his body, "I can't move."

"Of course you can't," Sakura said heading towards the door, "Don't ever, but I mean ever underestimate me again Sasuke Uchiha." Making another hand signs, "Transformation Jutsu," Sakura said turning into Sasuke and Sasuke into herself. She left the base only with caution.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said furious of not being able to move.

"Huh, now why did Sasuke leave you here, Sakura?" Kabuto said getting closer. Once he was close enough he noticed it was a jutsu, "Let me guess, she transformed into you so nobody will suspect that it was her. And changing you into her so that we won't go after her; and I see she used that jutsu that paralyzes your body," smirking.

"Shut up! And undo this," Sasuke said, "And get her."

"Alright," Kabuto said undoing the jutsu Sakura did, "It'll take awhile for you to be able to move so don't even bother moving, and I'll send Itsue to get her."

"Hurry," Sasuke hissed.

**-------------------------With Neji and the rest-------------------------**

"We already sent some ANBU to search the area to see if they could find some kind of hidden base," Kakashi said arriving where Neji and the rest were. "They should come back in a minute."

"You guys, I sense someone's chakra heading our way," Ino said.

"Byakukan," Neji said searching who it was, "It's Sakura, she managed to escape but there is someone who is following her…Itsue!"

"Go help Sakura," Kakashi ordered the ANBU Black Ops (I think that's how you spell it, I don't know), "Where exactly is she?"

"A mile-in-a-half," Neji said after saying where her location was they disappeared.

"Sakura," Naruto muttered.

"Sakura, please be okay," Lee and Ino said.

**-------------------------Meanwhile------------------------**

"Great someone's coming," Sakura said putting her gloves on.

A chuckle came from behind her, "Well, well so you managed to escape," Itsue said, "Clever, but foolish."

"Itsue," Sakura shouted.

"Enough with the chitchat, let's go back to Orochimaru's base," Itsue said now standing on a tree branch facing Sakura, "We could do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Why not the hard way," Sakura said doing some hand signs. _'I guess I have to use that jutsu, I'm counting on you,' _she told her inner-self.

'_**I'm ready let's do this!'**_ inner-Sakura said.

"Release," two more hands signs, "Spirit exchange jutsu." Once the just was done, Sakura's appearance was changing. Sakura's pink hair had black highlights, her green eyes turned blue, and her chakra was greater than before.

"So what you changed your appearance your never going to beat me!" Itsue said hurried to attack Sakura.

Once the jutsu was complete, Sakura began to move her body a bit, (Sakura's inner is getting used to the body she's in) once she got used to it she dodged the attacks that Itsue was striking her. _'Alright it's done now do it,'_ Sakura told her inner-self. Sakura smirked, _**'Ready? Oh when I'm out of your body call me Yuki.'**_

Sakura summoned a clone so that she could be able to do the other jutsu that she needed to do with no interruptions. She did the hand signs, "Separation jutsu!"

"Only a clone," Itsue muttered, _'Where is she?'_ she thought looking around, searching for Sakura.

Now there were two Sakura's, one of them with pink hair and green eyes, and the other with Black hair and blue eyes. "Let's do this," they both said.

"There you are, you changed your hair back to normal, huh. No matter I'll still beat you," Itsue said doing ninjutsu on Sakura.

Smirking she dodged the attack and was running towards Itsue. Clutching a fist she tried to punch Itsue but she hit a tree. "Damn," Sakura said noticing that Itsue pinned her down with two of her clones.

"Now for the finally," Itsue said, "Ugh."

"Don't think so, sweetie," Yuki said hitting the back of Itsue's neck, made Itsue collapse and her clones disappear. "We must relax to be able to join back together in one body, Sakura."

"I know but first we must get out of her," Sakura said leaving the area, "Grab Itsue, we might need her for information."

"Alright," Yuki said putting Itsue on her shoulder, "You know this jutsu take a toll of our chakra we should hurry."

"Alright let's hurry then," Sakura said increasing her speed.

They managed to leave the village, once they reached the East gate exit they noticed some group outside. They both looked at each other, "I'll go check who it is, since they won't recognize you, Yuki," Sakura said heading to the place the group were.

"Hurry, time is precious," Yuki said.

Sakura went to check who were the group, once she saw them she was relieved, gave a sign to Yuki to come and they both appeared with the group.

"Sakura! You're here," everyone said, "How are you? Are you okay? And whose that?"

Smiling and trying to understand what Naruto and Lee were saying, she said, "I'm fine, I only have some cuts and bruises, and this…well its my other half." She then had a flashback when Ino and she were at the chunin exams, "Ino remember that you asked me, 'how can you have two spirits in you? Just what are you, anyway?' on the preliminaries."

"Huh," Ino said thinking back, "Don't tell me that that's the other spirit that I saw inside you?!"

"Hahaha, yup I am, I say Ino-pig your catching up," Yuki said, "It's time Sakura."

"Yeah," Sakura said sitting down Indian style, facing each other, "We must do this right," they both said doing some hand gestures, "Combination Jutsu!" Yuki's body was surrounded with cherry blossoms. The cherry blossom was going into Sakura's body. When the jutsu was finished Yuki disappeared. _(Sort of like Orochimaru's jutsu on going to another 'vessel' but only with cherry blossoms and she's not using another body). _

"Ino, I need you to heal my wounds," Sakura said lying down.

"Okay," Ino said placing her hands on the wounds and healing them, "There."

"Good, all we have to do is go back…and report what happened…but I'll need someone to carry me," Sakura said trying hard not to sleep, "Using that jutsu really uses up all my chakra." Finally letting her eyes close, she saw that Naruto was going to be the one to carry her.

"Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru you will be coming with me," Kakashi ordered, "Neji, Ino, Lee, and the rest of you will go report to the Fifth Hokage what happened. Also, take Itsue to Ibiki Morino, to take out some information from her on Orochimaru and Sasuke as well."

"Hai," everyone said. One of the ANBU grabbed Itsue taking her to Konoha, while the rest followed Kakashi and the rest left to the direction where it heads to Suna.

**-------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------**

"Are you planning to go after her again, Sasuke?" Kabuto asked.

"No, it's useless," Sasuke said getting up from where he was sitting.

"I still can't believe that she could stop you just like that…she has gotten stronger, than before. Before she was weak and clingy towards you, when you were a team," Kabuto said smirking a bit.

"She's still annoying…who care's if she managed to escape, it doesn't interest me," Sasuke said leaving Kabuto's room.

'_Until the next time we meet Sakura, you will be mine…once I kill my brother,'_ Sasuke thought rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's chapter 6 for ya, hope you all liked it. Also if there's any mistakes I'm sorry, I'm not perfect on my grammar/spelling. Anyways, please review, hope you liked it! 


	7. Chapter 7: Training

Author's note: Well sorry I didn't update soon Christmas and New Years was crazy and now that I started school and having homework to be done I didn't have time to update. Anyways happy new years everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7: Training

-------------------------Gaara's Office-------------------------

"Lord Kazekage, Sakura's in the hospital right now," Gaara's assistant Chiyo informed him, "And Kakashi Hatake and his team are here."

"Let them in," Gaara ordered. Seeing that Chiyo did as he ordered, he began to think about Sakura. _'Has she been hurt that bad? If Sasuke or __Orochimaru__ dares to hurt her again, I will kill them myself!'_ not noticing that Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto were in his office; his sand was beginning to act crazy. Once he heard Naruto say something to Sai, he looked up and put his sand back where it belonged. "Naruto, Skikamaru, and Sai please go to the hospital," Gaara ordered, "Also, inform me when Sakura's awake."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage," Sai and Shikamaru said leaving the room. "Okay," Naruto said excited about going to be with Sakura.

"Now," Gaara said looking at Kakashi, "Report."

-------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------

"I'm here to see if Sakura Haruno, is available to have visitors," Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, she's in room 128C, second floor," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Shikamaru said, "If you want Naruto, I'll inform the Kazekage that Sakura has awakened." Shikamaru knew that Naruto only wanted to stay near with Sakura because he was worried for her.

Once they found the room, they opened the door and went inside the room. They saw Sakura laying on her bed, awake looking at their direction.

"Sakura are…you alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura said noticing that there were other people coming in the room. "Sai, and Shikamaru, I'm glad you guys are here I was getting bored like crazy," she said smiling.

"We're glad that your all right, well I'll be leaving," Shikamaru said, "I have to report to the Kazekage that your awake now, _how troublesome_," he muttered. He went the Kazekage's tower to report, "She's in room 128C, second floor."

"Alright, anything else that needs to be said say it," Gaara ordered.

"Well I need to ask Sakura what had happened when she was there. Also ask her who and why they wanted her there," Kakashi paused trying to add something else to say, "Then if you don't need us all then we could go back to Konoha to report our mission to Lady Tsunade."

"We all?" Gaara asked raising an eyebrow (okay just imagine that he did).

"Well, _we_, myself, Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru," Kakashi said clearly.

"Sure, you do that but when asking her I should be present," Gaara told Kakashi. _'__**You just want to find out if they hurt her in any way you will disapprove of,**__' _Shukaku said.

"Of course, also there's going to be a festival in two months," Kakashi said waiting to see if Gaara will say something about it, but continued, "Maybe you could take Sakura to Konoha so she could get distracted."

"I'll think about it," Gaara said monotone, "Anything else?"

"No that is all," Kakashi said.

"Fine let's go then," Gaara said leaving the tower.

-------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------

"So now that we ran out of ideas to entertain us, maybe we should get something to eat don't you think Sai," Sakura said.

"Sure," Sai said waking up Naruto, "Sakura's hungry."

"Huh, oh do you want me to get you ramen, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Sure if you can sneak it in here," Sakura said smiling. Then she heard the door being opened, and saw Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Gaara come in to her room. "Oh hello Kakashi and Gaara, I was telling Naruto and Sai if they would get me something to eat."

"Why don't you join them as well Shikamaru," Kakashi said, "We have to ask a few questions to Sakura, before we leave Suna."

"Alright," Shikamaru said yawning.

Once they all left Kakashi went to one side of Sakura and leaned against the wall next to her bed. Gaara stood in front of the end of the bed.

"What do you want to know, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked knowing full well what they wanted to know but still asked.

"What had happened when they held you captive in Orochimaru's base? That is what did they do to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh," Sakura said looking down and holding her sheets into fists, "They just put me in a room, I guess Kabuto's room," looking up, "Who was there? Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke."

"What did they want from you? Also why you?" Kakashi asked, "Also can you tell us every detail that had happened when you were there, from the beginning to the time we met at the forest."

"Okay," Sakura said almost to a whisper, "I woke up in a room where it was sealed, so that way I won't be able to break out. I tried to, but couldn't so what I did I stopped to save up my energy and chakra, and decided to wait to see what would happen next."

Kakashi and Gaara was listening to what Sakura was explaining every detail of it. Kakashi noticed that she was getting frustrated, "Try to calm down Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Sorry," Sakura said and continued telling them what happened.

Controlling his emotions, Gaara listened to Sakura carefully, but what made him even get irritated and upset was that Sakura said that she was alone with Sasuke. He continued to listen, and noticed her looking down and clenching the sheets, "He…he was touching me and then he forcefully kissed me. I then paralyzed him and transformed into him, and left the base. But then Itsue came and we fought, then I went where you all were waiting, I don't remember anything else." Hearing her say that Sasuke put his filthy hands on her made him madder, he wanted to go find him and kill him for what he had done to Sakura.

"That's all, thank you Sakura. Make sure what we talked doesn't leave this room," Kakashi said leaning towards saying something to her that she could only hear, "I'm sorry for not being there on time, Sakura."

"Thank you Kakashi- sensei," Sakura said.

"Well, we'll just wait for Shikamaru and the rest to come, then we have to leave to Konoha," Kakashi said.

Once Naruto and the rest brought ramen for her, they left to Konoha.

Three weeks has passed.

"Alright you passed and finished with our training," Sakura said, "Good job, Kankurou."

"Thanks," Kankurou said, "Can I leave."

"Yes, but do me a favor, tell Temari that tomorrow I'll be training her," Sakura said, "I'll inform Gaara that your done with the training."

"Good luck with her, she gets mad easily," Kankurou said.

"Bye," Sakura said laughing lightly.

-------------------------Gaara's Office-------------------------

Doing some paper work he heard someone knocking. With his sand he opened the door seeing that it was Sakura, he was somewhat relieved to see her.

"Gaara, I just came to inform you that I'm done training Kankurou. Tomorrow I'll be training Temari," Sakura said.

"How was he so far?" Gaara asked.

"Kankurou was great and he knows how to heal now. He also knows how to make antidotes for any type of poison there might be," Sakura said.

"Tomorrow, you'll be training Temari," Gaara said looking at his clock, "What are you going to do today?"

"Um, probably go shopping for groceries, and rent a movie, why?" she asked blushing.

'_**Do you see **__**that?! **__**She's blushing, **__**ha-ha**__**,'**_ Shukaku said.

Ignoring him, "Other than training Temari how to heal, teach her how to cook as well," he said putting away his papers and raised from his seat, "I'll join you."

"Sure," Sakura blushed another shade.

_**'Stop blushing that way, sure thing that you like him**__** but stop blushing,'**_ Inner-Sakura said.

Ignoring her inner-self, she and Gaara went shopping for groceries and was heading back to the temple. Sakura stopped and gasped.

"What is it?" Gaara asked concerned.

"We forgot to rent a movie, oh well I was looking forward in watching something," Sakura said starting to walk to the temple.

"Here give me that," Gaara said getting Sakura's bags of groceries from her hand, "Wait here."

"All right," Sakura said confused seeing that Gaara had disappeared, "Where's he going?" She waited until she sensed someone coming; she turned around and saw that it was Gaara.

"Let's go," Gaara said, "But I'll pick the movie, this time."

They went to a place where they rent movies, Gaara and Sakura were looking around separately. Gaara wanted to watch something that had horror in it so he grabbed a movie that got him interested and looked for Sakura. Once they finished paying they went to the temple, Gaara knew that Temari was still in Konoha and that she'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Also, Kankurou is on a mission, which left Sakura and himself alone. Gaara put the movie in the VHS and sat next to Sakura.

"Why did you pick a horror movie?" Sakura said almost complaining.

"I wanted to," Gaara smirked, "You scared?" almost teasing her.

"No…not at all," Sakura said, "You?"

"No," Gaara said. He got this movie for two reasons: 1 he likes watching horror movies, and 2 Naruto said something about Sakura being scared of horror movies and that she gets closer to the one who's next to her.

While watching the movie, Gaara felt that Sakura was getting closer to him, he smirked. When it was getting into that part where something pops out of nowhere, Sakura jumped a little, got closer to Gaara, grabbed his arm putting it around her, and covered her face on his chest, mumbling, "Tell me when it's over."

"Sure," Gaara said holding her so she will feel 'safe.'

The movie ended and Gaara was going to turn off the movie, but noticed that Sakura fell asleep. He used his sand to turn it off and laid down next to her, because he himself was tired.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter 7, I'll put chapter 8 maybe tomorrow or on Saturday. Well hope you liked it. Please Review & thanks for those who did review. 


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Ready

Author's Note: Hey sorry guys and girls, I had problems with my computer and I had so much homework to do, sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 8, hope you like it.

Chapter 8: Getting Ready

* * *

It was morning, the sunrise glow shown inside the living room where Sakura and Gaara were sleeping. Gaara woke up and noticed that he wasn't at his room; he looked around and saw that he was at the living room next to Sakura. 

_**'You're ridiculous you fell asleep next to her without even doing something to her! What's wrong with you?'**_ Shukaku told disappointed at Gaara.

_'Shut up! I'm not going to do anything to her even if you start bothering, and annoying me!_' Gaara told Shukaku. He got up and went to the room, got his clothes out for work, and went to take a shower.

Feeling that Gaara had awakened she knew that he was going to leave her there and she would not't have his warmth near her. Once she heard that he went to take a shower, she got up and cleaned the mess that they made last night. Popcorn on the floor and table, wrappers, and cups were needed to be cleaned.

**Two hours has passed.**

"Sakura," Gaara said while locking his room, "Tomorrow we're going to Konoha, and once Kankurou comes back from his mission."

"Really! Okay I'll get everything ready for tomorrow," Sakura said excited of knowing that she'll be going home. She began to pack her belongings that she'll end up taking to Konoha and some equipment just in case they end up encountering ninjas on the way there.

**-With Gaara-**

He waited for Kankurou to arrive from his mission. An hour has passed and there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Gaara ordered.

"Hey, I'm done with the mission and here's the report," Kankurou said handing him the scroll, "Do you need something Gaara? I heard that you were waiting for me."

"Yeah," Gaara said examining the scroll, "I need you to take care of Suna when I'm gone."

"Wait, what? Me take care of Suna?! That's your job, isn't it," Kankurou complained.

"It is my job to protect Suna, that is why I am the Kazekage," Gaara said glaring at Kankurou, "But, I have to go to Konoha. I need to ask Tsunade about something's that is bothering me… I want to see this festival that is starting in five days, and I want to see Naruto." Still glaring at his brother like, 'Don't argue with me or else."

Kankurou was somewhat shocked to hear his brother wanting to go to Konoha for the festival and to see Naruto, but the part of Tsunade he understood really well. "Fine, just tell what to do, and give me all the work that you want me to do," Kankurou said rubbing his head.

"Good, there's the documents that I want you to do while I'm gone," Gaara said pointing in the direction the documents were. "Also, make sure to keep Suna safe, and if something ever happens notify me at once."

"Alright, you sure do know how to keep me busy, here Gaara," Kankurou said with a sigh.

"Temari has arrived early today; inform her to take Sakura shopping for the festival," Gaara told Kankurou, "Your dismissed."

"Yeah," Kankurou said leaving the office of Gaara and went on searching for Temari.

Once Kankurou found Temari he told her what Gaara told him to tell her. After that, she got excited and she disappeared leaving Kankurou where he was.

"Sakura, come with me we have to shop before we leave to Konoha," Temari said grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her to the door.

"Hey wait, but I don't need to go shopping today," Sakura said trying to figure out what's going on.

"Just come with me, please! You see I want to impress Shikamaru with a kimono on the day of the festival," Temari explained almost lying to her but telling some truth to it.

"Oh, okay let's go then," Sakura said.

Once they were at a store that sold so many of kimono's they couldn't decide what to get until Temari saw one kimono that really got her attention. '_This will look good on Sakura, because of the __patterns and designs in it.'_

"Sakura, here try this on. It'll look good on you trust me," Temari said.

"You said _you_ were looking for a kimono, why did you pick one for me?" Sakura asked.

"Well you're going to Konoha right, so let's just say it's a present from me to you," Temari said, "Don't complain this is once in a life time thing, now try it on and tell me if you liked it."

"Fine, but I'm going to pay you back somehow," Sakura said when a thought just came to her, "I know I'll train you even harder and I'll teach you a secret recipe that my mother taught me, it is so delicious."

"Yeah, yeah," Temari said leaving Sakura to look for a kimono herself.

Once they finished looking for the kimono for Temari, they paid and went to the temple. There Gaara and Kankurou waited for them to arrive. They both were waiting for them to arrive because there wasn't anything to eat.

"Hey you guys, you know we had so much fun…we had lost track of time," Temari said.

_'She sounds like Kakashi,'_ Sakura thought hearing her excuse.

"Well you guys are lucky, because I got some takeout food," Temari said putting the bag on the table, "Gaara here's yours….Kankurou here….here you go Sakura….let us eat."

Once they were finished Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari left to their rooms. Sakura stayed and decided to tidy up the kitchen for a bit. She let all the dishes soak while she cleaned the kitchen. Once she finished cleaning the counters and the table she went to wash the dishes. She began cleaning them, she heard someone come inside the kitchen but ignored the person. Until a certain pain on her finger and saw blood on the water, "AH, damn," Sakura cried out.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked coming closer to her.

"Nothing I…I Just got a cut on my finger," Sakura said taking the plug and seeing what had cut her. A knife.

"Let me see," Gaara ordered.

"That's fine Gaara," Sakura said but Gaara grabbed her hand and looked at the cut. Sakura saw what he was doing, and she got surprised that Gaara put her finger in his mouth.

_**'Her blood tastes good,'**_ Shukaku said.

_'Shut up, and leave me alone,'_ Gaara told him.

"Umm…Gaara," Sakura said, "Can I have my finger back." Receiving a questioning look on Gaara she said, "I need to heal it."

Taking her finger out of his mouth and took a step back. Seeing how she healed her cut quickly he had the urge to grab her finger again but didn't.

"Gaara," Sakura said, "Why did you do that?"

"Just," Gaara said, "It's…a habit."

"Oh," Sakura said going back on washing the dishes.

"Sakura," Gaara said, "Nevermind." He then was heading towards the exit of the kitchen when Sakura stopped him.

"Just say what you were going to ask me," Sakura said stopping what she was doing and faced him.

"…Do you want to join me to the festival when we arrive to Konoha?" Gaara said fighting the urge of blushing.

Sakura couldn't believe that Gaara had just asked her to go to the festival with him, "Of course, I would love to go with you when the festival starts," Sakura said.

"…thanks," Gaara said leaving the kitchen.

Smiling, Sakura finished the dishes and left to her room.

_'Tomorrow's the day we leave to Konoha, I'll be able to see my friends. I sure miss them, I wonder how Lady Tsunade is keeping up with Naruto,'_ Sakura thought while going to the closet searching for her shirt and shorts that she sleeps with.

Once Sakura was finished taking a shower, she changed and went to bed. She couldn't sleep so she wrote on her journal.

_Day 194,_

_Well, knowing that I'm going to Konoha, I have a feeling that Tsunade will ask me what had happened when I was kidnapped from that jerk of Sasuke. I'll just write her a full page of what happened to me. I hate repeating myself, oh well what can I do? Nothing, really. It can't be helped I only know this, and this only I hate Sasuke and I'll never be a fool to fall in love with him again. I'll try to save him for the sake of Naruto but that's all I'll end up doing. The strange thing is even though I'm going to Konoha, I some how don't want to go, let's just say I have a bad feeling. But I'm excited to go, I mean I do miss my home and friends. I also want to see Lady Tsunade she's practically like my mother. Well, I guess I should just stop here…I'm getting tired and it's already twelve-thirty a.m. I hope everything turns out right when we go to Konoha, please don't let anything bad happen when we leave Suna._

_Sakura

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Well there's chapter 8 for you, if there are misspelled words sorry…well hope you liked it. Please enjoy and review!

Thank you all for reviewing!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Going Home

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, well here's chapter 9 hope you like it.

Chapter 9: Going Home.

* * *

Sakura woke up with the smell of breakfast and tea. She got up and took a shower. Fifteen minutes passed she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. She did her bed and took her things next to the door. She then went to the kitchen, where Temari was cooking and Kankuro was sitting at the table.

"Ah, morning Sakura," Temari said cheerfully, "Look, all you have to do is do the paper work that Gaara told you to do _and_ take care of Suna. We are only leaving for two weeks, I guess." Temari told Kankuro, who complained about working for Gaara's duties.

"Morning Temari, morning Kankuro," Sakura said looking around to see if Gaara was around.

'_No Gaara, oh well,'_ Sakura thought. "So your making breakfast, Temari. Let's see," Sakura said looking at the food that Temari is doing. "It smells and looks good, but make sure you don't burn it, keep your attention to it, and by the looks of it, it will be ready to eat in a minute. By the time you get the plates, serve it alright."

Temari trying to grasp everything that Sakura said. "Yeah, of course," Temari said getting the dishes, putting them near the pan, and pouring the food in the plate.

"I'll pour the tea for us three," Sakura said getting three cups from the cabinet, then poured tea in the cups, and served it to Kankuro, Temari, and herself.

"Thanks a bunch Sakura, if you hadn't told Temari to serve this food on time, she would of burnt it…**POW**…oww," Kankuro yelled out, "Why'd you do that for, Temari?!"

"Because, you should be grateful for me making you breakfast or else you would of starved, working you butt with those documents that Gaara told you to do," Temari told Kankuro.

"Um, Temari? Where's Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"He'll be back he's informing everyone that he will be at Konoha and that I'm taking over for awhile, (sighed) don't worry Temari I won't let Suna get to any danger." Kankuro said, "And if _something_ would of happen, I'm a dead man."

"Yeah, you will be a dead man, because Gaara would be the one to kill you if you didn't protect Suna properly," Temari said hearing the door open, "He's here."

"Kankuro, once you finish eating, go to the tower and begin with those documents," Gaara ordered him.

"Fine," Kankuro said.

"Once we are finished, we're leaving to Konoha," Gaara told Temari and Sakura.

"Hai," they both said.

Once they finished with everything, they went on their way to Konoha. It was getting dark and Gaara decided to stop and rest, for Temari and Sakura sake.

"We'll stop here and rest here," Gaara said stopping at an open field.

"Finally, I'm beat and I'm running out of charka," Temari complained.

"Alright," Sakura said looking around.

They began on preparing putting their tents up, putting a fire started, and getting water as well. Gaara looked at Sakura; he seemed to notice from before that something was bothering her. Some how it made him worry.

"Sakura," Gaara said making gesture's for Sakura to come to him.

"Yes, Gaara," Sakura said coming towards Gaara.

Once she was near enough to Gaara, he looked into her eyes, _**'Something is bothering her. Make up something so that you could ask her about it**__ or __**do 'something' to her,'**_ Shukaku said.

'_Shut up,'_ Gaara told Shukaku.

"We need more wood," he said looking at the small pile of wood near his tent. "Join me…to get more wood."

"Sure," Sakura said following Gaara.

They walked around the forest, looking for wood. Then Gaara stopped and stopped Sakura as well by holding her arm, making her drop the wood that she was carrying.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Sakura asked curious.

"Nothing…What's bothering you? Don't lie to me," he asked well sort of ordering her to tell him.

Sakura's eyes widen for a brief moment, and then went to a worrying expression. "I…I don't know… (Looking away from Gaara face) I have a bad feeling." Now looking at Gaara and added, "Don't worry I know for a fact that nothing is going to happen to Suna, but…" paused looking away again, "But in Konoha, I don't know what it is but _something_ surely is going to happen."

Gaara listened to everything she said it made him somewhat of ease, but he as well had _feeling_ but shoved it away.

"Hn," Gaara said, "I too, have that feeling that's why I'm going to Konoha." Sakura looked at Gaara, "Not only that but I'm taking you to the festival as well," Gaara said, "Let's go, you need to rest."

Gaara turned around ready to leave the area, and go to his tent and rest as well. But something made him stop; he looked down and saw Sakura hugging him.

"Thank you," Sakura said still hugging him.

Gaara stood there for a moment and then hugged Sakura back. "No…problem," Gaara said.

They went back to the tent, also bringing the wood that they got, and they put them in the pile next to Gaara's tent.

"Goodnight, Gaara and thanks," Sakura said leaving him at his tent.

Seeing her go inside her tent he made a clone of himself. "Go to Konoha, warn Tsunade that something is going to happen," Gaara told his clone, "Here give this to her as well."

"Hn," the clone said and disappeared. Gaara then went to his tent to rest…meditate.

Once morning came, Sakura and Temari put away their tents and their belongings. While Gaara putting the fire off, they finished, and double checked if they were forgetting something: nothing.

"Let's go," Gaara ordered leaving the area.

------------------------MEANWHILE------------------------

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said knocking the door, "We have company."

"Let them come in," Tsunade ordered while doing some of the paper work.

Shizune and Gaara's clone came inside the office. Tsunade looked up from her piles of documents.

"A clone of Gaara?" Tsunade said noticed immediately that it was a clone.

"Yes, Gaara, Temari, and Sakura are on their way here to Konoha while we speak, they might arrive at night. Here's a scroll that Gaara told me to give you," the clone said while handing her the scroll, "He also ordered me to warn you to be aware, he is having an uneasy feeling…he and Sakura…Just be on your guard."

With informing Tsunade the clone kept looking outside, he somehow saw something. But ignored it…a little bit when he disappeared he left a message in the sand.

Shizune noticed the message and told Tsunade to look at it: _Someone is watching ____ 100 feet away from us. _

Tsunade looked at Shizune; she disappeared and appeared behind the spy. Shizune surprised him, but she paralyzed him and took him to the office of Tsunade.

Tsunade got surprised, "Take him to the room that takes chakra to zero, you know which one, and cover his eyes. Make sure there are about five skilled ANBU guarding him," Tsunade said, "Don't let Naruto see him."

"Hai," Shizune said.

'_What is he doing here? What does he want?'_ Tsunade thought, remembering that Gaara's scroll. She opened it and read it.

_Fifth Hokage, Tsunade;_

_By now you must be alone and reading this, and now aware that we are on our way. I have a feeling that a certain person will be in Konoha. I may not know who, but I just have a feeling who it might be, for Sakura's sake, it would be best if you don't inform her who it might be. Also, I would warn you that if he really is who I think it is, I would be aware for those who might want to get him back._

_Kazekage, Gaara.

* * *

_

**AN:** This was where I was going to stop but I wanted to add some more, enjoy and please review. Thank you all. Xoxoxo

* * *

"Shizune! Shizune!" Tsunade yelled for her, hearing footsteps coming to her door.

"Yes, Tsunade," Shizune said.

"Call Kakashi Hatake, Yamamoto, Guy, Neji, and some ANBU to come to my office immediately. If you happen to see Jiraya inform him I need to speak with him at once," Tsunade ordered her to do so.

"Hai," Shizune said disappearing.

In about forty minutes that has passed they all arrived. "All of you, I must inform you that the Kazekage from Suna, Gaara, is on his way here, with Temari and Sakura. Be on your best awareness, for Sasuke Uchiha is here," Tsunade said noticing the impression on Kakashi's face had, "If he is here that might be that Orochimaru may be dead **or** he is on his way to getting him back."

"ANBU you will try to get information out of Sasuke Uchiha. What does he want? Why is he here? And what and where Orochimaru whereabouts is," Tsunade ordered, "Dismissed."

"Kakashi, Guy, Neji, and Yamamoto, I want you to protect Sakura, Temari, and Gaara. Neji you will guard them during nights with Guy. Kakashi and Yamamoto you two will be guarding them during the days, don't mess up if something would of happen to them I would make sure to punish you by all means," Tsunade said with concern.

"Hai," three left the office while Kakashi stayed.

"Is Naruto aware that he is here?" he asked.

"No, but," Tsunade stopped sensing chakra coming near the door.

The door opened, "Hello Tsunade, long time no see," he said.

"Jiriya, where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto…he's on his way here, why?" Jiriya said.

"Kakashi, search for Gaara and the rest join them while they get here," Tsunade ordered him. "And Kakashi, don't tell her that he is here. I will tell her myself."

"Yes," Kakashi said disappearing.

"Jiriya, I believe our old friend is back," Tsunade said sighing while seeing that Naruto came inside the office.

"What old friend granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara, Sakura, and Temari, there on their way here to Konoha," Tsunade said seeing him smile.

"Really! That's great, Gaara, Sakura, Temari, and I will be eating ramen once they get here," Naruto said cheerfully and loud.

"Naruto, why don't you wait for them in the gate, that would make Sakura happy to see you waiting for them," Tsunade said.

"Yeah," Naruto said running off towards the gate.

"Old friend?" Jiriya asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said.

"Hm, Uchiha…why is he here?" Jiriya asked.

"The ANBU are already on it they will inform me once they get the information out of him," Tsunade said, "But for now we must worry for Gaara, Sakura, and Temari safety first."

"Of course," Jiraya said.

-------------------------MEANWHILE-------------------------

Gaara sensed chakra coming towards them. "Temari, Sakura be aware someone's-"

"Hello there, long time no see Sakura," Kakashi said interrupting Gaara, "Tsunade informed me that you three were on your way, so I decided to come join you, if that's okay."

"Of course," Gaara said noticing that Kakashi looked at Sakura with some concern in his eyes. "Let's go then."

"Hai," they all said, Temari went with Gaara, and Kakashi went along with Sakura.

It only took them half an hour to arrive Konoha, Gaara and Sakura noticed that Naruto was waiting for them at the gate.

"SAKURA! GAARA!" Naruto yelled waving at them.

"Hey Naruto how are you? Were you behaving when I was gone?" Sakura said almost teasingly voice. She hugged her teammate, glad to be back home she went off running towards the Hokage's tower, "I'm going to say that we have arrived, to lady Tsunade," she said.

"Gaara, I believe we must go to the tower at once," Kakashi said still looking at the direction Sakura left off.

"Hn," Gaara said, "I'll see you later Naruto."

"Alright, but you have to meet me at the ramen shop we always eat," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Gaara said. With a swirl of sand going around Kakashi, Temari, and himself they disappeared and appeared at the front door of Tsunade's office.

"Hey that wasn't fair," Sakura said arriving.

"Hn," Gaara said looking at Temari to knock on the door.

"Come in," they heard.

"Well hello come in and sit down Sakura, I believe we have some news for you. It will either be good or bad, which ever you consider it is," Tsunade said concern in her voice.

"Um okay, what's wrong?" Sakura asked sitting as Tsunade requested her to do.

* * *

**AN:** Okay I'm going to stop here, hope you liked it and please review : ). I do want to say that there will be two-three chapters left, hope you really liked my story... PLEASE & THANK YOU! 


	10. Chapter 10: Good 0r Bad News

**AN:** Hey everyone, well all this weekend I was just going to do chapter 9, but I got too excited that I ended up doing this chapter, and chapter 11, hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 10: Bad or Good News

* * *

"Tsunade, what is it? What's wrong?" Sakura asked getting worried for the long salience that Tsunade gave.

"Sakura, listen to me carefully, what ever happens you mustn't go near the person, you hear," Tsunade said looking at her then to Gaara, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid it is him."

"Tell her then," Gaara said angry for being right.

"Tell me what? Tsunade," Sakura said getting mad at Tsunade for not telling her what is going on.

"Fine…Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha is here in Konoha," Tsunade said seeing the surprised look on Sakura, "Right now, some ANBU are questioning him…"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, _'Sasuke is back? But, how, why would he be here,'_ she thought. She looked down, "Why?"

"I don't know, Sakura. He came on his own," Tsunade said hearing the knocking coming out of the entrance door of her office, "What is it?!"

"May I come in Lady Tsunade," an ANBU asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said seeing him come in she asked him, "Got anything out of him yet?"

"Yes," he said, "Orochimaru is dead, he killed him. He came here because he wanted to join Konoha once again. Also, he has killed Itachi Uchiha on his way here."

"He killed Orochimaru **and** Itachi, well there's one thing for sure, we don't have to get worried that Orochimaru is going to come for him and destroy Konoha," Tsunade said relieved to hear the news, but she looked at Sakura.

"What are you going to do with him, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to have him in house arrest, one year without missions, and someone would be living with him for the rest of his life," Tsunade said, "Naruto will not be one of those person, but I have to find someone…ah Shizune, call Sai."

"Yes," Shizune said leaving the room.

"Sai? Why him if I may ask? Wouldn't you prefer an ANBU or a jonin," Sakura said, "And what kind of punishment is that, I would say to send him to that prison, that's a great place for him to stay in."

"Oh and may I add this as well," Sakura said raised up from her seat not noticing that Sasuke was coming in the office with some jonin, "I don't care about him anymore, I'm already in love and care for someone else. And I know for a fact he won't betray me and leave me if he had the same feelings for me as well."

"I thought you said that you loved me, Sakura," Sasuke said seeing Sakura turn in surprise at first then to anger.

"Who would love a traitor, a pervert, and Orochimaru's pet, not me," Sakura said, "I don't love you anymore, because I'm not the same girl I used to be years ago, Sasuke."

"Then why were you looking for me to come back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you why…at first I admit I did it because I did have feelings for you and you were a teammate of mine and Naruto's. But now all I feel for you is anger for you, yes I'm glad that you're here, but now the only reason I was searching for you was for Naruto," Sakura said, "Naruto was like a brother to you but you left and that made him sad, I didn't like it. So he stills fights to search for you, I only did it for him."

Sasuke was somewhat hurt for hearing what she had said. "I-I'm sorry that I had caused you two trouble," he said monotone.

"Lady Tsunade, may I please be excuse I don't want to be in the same room with him," Sakura said leaving.

"I'll join Sakura, we'll speak some other time," Gaara said monotone following Sakura but stopped at the side of Sasuke.

"She's mine no one else's," Sasuke said smirking.

"If you try to do anything to her," Gaara hissed glaring at him, "I'll_ kill_ you, with no hesitation."

"I would like to see that," Sasuke said.

Gaara left the office and followed Sakura, "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"NO! Now I want to go back to Suna if he's going to be here," Sakura said, "But I still want to stay here for a bit, for the festival…(looking at him)…with you."

"Me?" Gaara said surprised.

"Yeah, you did ask me before that you wanted to take me to the festival, so I'll wait till then but afterwards let's not talk of what happened, okay," Sakura said, "Let's go find Naruto, to eat ramen."

"Sure," Gaara said following her. _'Does she really want to go with me? And does she still have feelings for Sasuke, but denied it so that it would seem that she doesn't' _he though.

'_**Why don't you ask her? To me it sounded for real, and who does she already likes? Is it your dumb of a brother? Or you?'**_ Shukaku said.

'_I don't know, and you're right it might be my brother, who would want me to be in their life and who would love me,'_ Gaara thought.

"Gaara," Sakura said.

"Hn," Gaara said.

"You know the things I said back there," Sakura said stopping, "About the one person who won't betray me and stuff."

"Yeah," Gaara said monotone not wanting to hear it but was curious.

"Well…that person is…(staring at his eyes)…that person is you, Gaara," Sakura said, "Gaara I don't know if you have the same feelings for me but I do love you and I care about you. But one thing for sure, I'm glad I had this mission, because if I didn't I would still be head-over-heels over Sasuke and I'm glad that-" She was interrupted by Gaara.

'_She loves me,'_ Gaara thought. Then he had the urge to kiss her, _'When was the last time I kissed those warm, soft lips of hers.'_ Then he went towards Sakura, hugged her tightly and kissed her.

'_Wow, does this mean that he has the same feelings as I do?' _Sakura thought kissing Gaara back.

They separated for the need of air, but still hugged each other.

* * *

Kakashi was walking around the village, just to be able to think things through on the things that was going on, but stopped for he saw two couples kissing.

'_Huh! Pink hair…Red hair…that's cute, WAIT WHAT! That's Sakura and Gaara, their kissing. I guess they fell in love during the months they stayed together. Who would have guessed,'_ he thought getting out from his shock.

* * *

**AN: **You know the look for Kakashi, there was a look that I liked while I was watching one of the episodes, and well I decided to put this…hope you like it….

* * *

"I do have feeling for you," Gaara said caressing her cheek, "I love you." With a swirl of sand he disappeared with Sakura and appeared in a nearby stream.

"I love you, too," Sakura said tearing up.

Gaara reached out with both hands, and used both thumbs to ease her eyelids shut, brushing away the wetness in her lashes. Her lids trembled but stayed closed. He slipped his hands to either side of her head and moved his face until it was an inch from hers. He breathed in her sweet skin.

He remained motionless, and he didn't know how long it was before her lips parted, before she rose up onto her toes and blindly but effortlessly covered his mouth with hers. The sensitive skin of his lips dragged against hers tentatively, barely moving, and Gaara's heart and groin began to throb in synchronicity. The pressure increased, their lips flexing, hardening and softening. They were, at the same time, both initiating and following.

Both slid their mouths open, both tongues darted then lingered, then pressed and swirled. Sakura's fingers grabbed at his hips, founding bare skin. The touch of her fingertips against his bare skin made him start. She caressed and deepened the kiss even more.

Neither pulled away until the air began running ragged through their nostrils and their bodies begged for more oxygen. They broke apart in a sudden mutual gasp.

"That…was…amazing," Sakura paused to catch her breathe.

"Hm," Gaara agreed, "Taste the same, but…better."

Confused, "Taste the same?" Sakura said, "What taste the same?"

"Hn," Gaara said didn't notice that he had said that out loud. "Remember that night, that you got out…of the hospital…you were out of chakra and you fainted."

"Yeah and?" Sakura asked still not understanding what he was saying.

"Well…I kissed you, while…you were sleeping," Gaara said monotone.

"Oh really," she said sarcastically, "Well there will be a certain punishment for kissing me without me knowing," Sakura said teasing, "Do you know what that is?"

"What?" he asked.

"You'll soon see, at the festival," Sakura said grabbing a hold of his hand, "We must go, I don't want Temari getting worried."

"Sure," Gaara said kissing on her forehead.

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba were walking in the forest.

"Hey lets go to the stream that's nearby," Kiba said.

"What troublesome, fine we do need to rest a bit," Shikamaru said.

"Did you hear that Sa-" Ino paused in shock.

"Y-You g-guys, do you see that. Is that G-Gaara and S-S-Sakura," Ino asked still in shock.

"Huh, what where, (eyes wide and jaw on the floor)…y-yes," Kiba said surprised to see.

"I can't believe it, Sakura and Gaara, who would have guess, oh man," Shikamaru said looking at Ino. He had a feeling that she was going to go there or do something, "Ino, whatever you do don't interrupt, I don't want any problems with those two. Especially Sakura with that inhuman strength and Gaara for his sand, let's go," Shikamaru said.

* * *

**AN:** Well hope you liked it, please review! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Festival

Chapter 11: The Festival

* * *

"There you guys are, were have you two been, you got me worried like crazy," Temari said jumping off the couch.

"Sorry, I just had to take a walk to think things through and I had to calm myself down," Sakura told Temari, "Because I'll end up taking my anger towards you guys and I didn't want to do that."

"Oh well that's good, Gaara Lady Tsunade said that she wants to speak with you tomorrow if possible," Temari said leaving the room.

"Hn," Gaara said looking at Sakura.

"We must sleep, tomorrow is a big day," Sakura said, "I wonder why Tsunade wants to speak with you…anyhow good night, Gaara." Heading towards her bedroom, but was stopped by Gaara's hand.

"Hey," Gaara said pulling her near him, "You forgot something."

"Huh, what's that?" Sakura asked smiling.

"This," Gaara said lowering his face near hers, and gave her a good night kiss, "A good night kiss."

"Oh, good night then," she said giggling giving him a kiss.

The next day Temari woke Sakura up taking her to the hot springs. "Come on, we have to get a relaxing day before the festival starts," Temari said.

"Okay, but I first have to get some stuff," Sakura said but Temari didn't listen she took her anyways to the hot springs.

"I already got them, don't worry Sakura," Temari said smiling at her, "Look there's your friends and-" She saw Sasuke come out of the entrance, "Umm your right we forgot something lets go to your apartment and get ready instead."

"No that's fine, we could just ignore him," Sakura said, "By the way I don't want to stress about it."

"Are you sure?" Temari asked she receive a nod from Sakura, "Okay then let's go."

They went to the hot springs entrance and since Temari made reservations for Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and herself a month before she got here.

"Hey, Sakura come with us its been a while since we haven't' talked don't you think," Ino said waving at her.

"Hey Ino how are you?" Sakura said noticing that Sasuke was staring at her.

"I'm fine! And you how are you? How's Suna?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine and Suna is great, really fun," Sakura said ignoring Sasuke glare.

"Sakura," Sasuke said monotone.

"So Temari I heard that you made reservations, is that true?" Sakura asked ignoring him and wanting to get away from him.

"Yeah but we have to wait, until they open, you see the lady who works here knows me," Temari said noticing that Sasuke was coming near.

"Sakura, I need to speak with you," Sasuke said.

"I don't, now leave. And if you want to say something you could say it in front of my friends," Sakura said.

"Fine," Sasuke said, "I'm sorry for the things I had done to you and I was hoping that you could still be friends."

"Friends? You have to earn it now, that you have betrayed her and left Konoha just so you could become a bit more strong with that bastard of Orochimaru," Ino said noticed that Sakura was getting upset.

"This doesn't concern you," Sasuke said.

"Yes it does she is my_ friend_ and I'll help her out in any way, and stay faithful and stay at her side for the many years that she needs," Ino said angrily.

"Ino thank you," Sakura said and looked at Sasuke, "She's right you know, you have to earn to be my friend. Like I said I'm glad that your back, but that doesn't mean I forgive you that easily." She noticed a lady coming from the corner of her eye.

"Anyhow, just don't bother me that much okay and give me some time," Sakura said monotone; she looked away for a moment then looked at him. She saw that he smirked a bit, so she smirked too, "But, don't get your hopes up Sasuke, we might become friends again but my feelings for you will be nothing special, like I said before I already like someone else and he has the same feelings for me." She saw everyone following the lady but Ino and Temari waited for her, "Bye Sasuke...Ino, Temari thank you for everything."

"No problem," Ino said smiling.

"That's what friends do, they stick together," Temari said loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

The girls were talking about what they are going to wear for the festival, and the things that they are planning to do while they are there.

"I know we should all meet at Sakura's place, all of you should take your dates with you okay," Temari said, "Oh but wait, Sakura do you have someone to take you to the festival?"

"You know what, Ino call all the guys, you know who I'm talking about," Temari said, "We could do a game, for those who doesn't have dates. And for those who already have dates will not participate."

"Temari, I already have someone to take me," Sakura said blushing.

"Really, well tell me everything okay once we go back to the house okay," Temari said smiling and continued talking to the girls.

Ino knew who it was, _'I'll wait until she wants to tell me,'_ she thought.

"To bad I don't have a date, I'm practically the only one who doesn't. You guys are lucky to have someone to take you," Ino said, "Naruto is taking Hinata, Neji is taking Tenten, Shikamaru is taking Temari, and who knows whose taking Sakura, but that only leaves me dateless. And the boys as well, I'll end up having a date with Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, and Sasuke."

"Don't worry, ah I got another idea, we should also take some girls for those who doesn't have dates," Temari said.

"I don't think so, it's too late the festival is only six hours to go how on earth are we going to find some other girls to be dateless," Sakura said.

------------------------------MEANWHILE-------------------------------

"Oh man those girls are too loud," Shikamaru said heard everything they were saying.

"Yeah, to think that they are going to make a game for those who don't have dates," Kiba said, "I know for a fact that I rather stay at home than going to that festival, but it will be at least fun to take Akamaru with me."

Crunch, munch, "Yeah, I rather go by myself as well," Choji said.

"How on earth did you bring those chips in here," Kiba said, "Choji take those damn things over there before we get into trouble."

"Fine," Choji said taking the bag of chips with him and put them where his clothes were.

"So Sasuke do you have a date," Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "No."

"Why don't you ask Sakura, I think she will go if you ask her nicely," Naruto said.

"You idiot didn't you hear, she already has someone taking her," Kiba said.

"You guys are too loud, they will end up hearing us," Shino said monotone.

"TOO, LATE WE DID ALREADY," the girls yelled, "STOP HEARING OUR CONVERSATIONS!!! OR ELSE!!"

"Oh, fine, BUT YOU LEFT OUT SAI," Kiba said noticing that Sai looked at him, "What they did."

"Hn," Sai said, "I'm leaving."

"Me too," Sasuke said, "Like I have no other choice, I have to be around with you, all the damn time."

Smiling, "If you don't like it, complain with Lady Tsunade," Sai said annoyed.

"Maybe I will," Sasuke said.

"Good," Sai said smiling.

-----------------------MEANWHILE---------------------

"I can't believe they heard our conversation," Tenten said.

"Well I guess we should all go, you know to get ready," Ino said.

"U-Umm, Ino," Hinata said shyly, "May I join you."

"Sure come on," Ino said leaving.

"Well, we should go too," Temari said.

"I agree," Sakura said smiled, "Thank you Temari, I really needed to have this. I was stressing so much, this really calmed me down."

"Your welcome, now let's go," Temari said.

"Okay," Sakura said following Temari.

When they left the hot springs they all left to their homes, except Temari and Sakura.

"I want to go and get something for Shikamaru, before we head home," Temari said.

"I also want to get something for Ga-" Sakura said.

"Your taking my brother that's great, I'm happy," Tamari said, "You guys make a good couple trust me. And, don't worry, I already knew that you and Gaara had feelings in some way, but I wanted you or him to tell me, I didn't want to intrude."

"Oh, then what should I give him," Sakura said blushing.

"Something that comes from your heart, you know something that will mean so much to you," Temari said, "I have a feeling that Ino also knows, you should tell once we meet up at your house."

"Okay, I'm planning on telling everyone today," Sakura said saw Kakashi in front of them.

"Hello Sakura and Temari. Are you two almost ready for the festival?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid I can't," Kakashi said smiling, "Just kidding I am going."

"Oh, okay then I'll see there then," Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah see ya," Kakashi said.

"You think that he's going to get mad that she's going with Gaara," Yamamoto asked.

"I believe so, he still into restoring his clan and he wants her to be the one to help," Kakashi said, "I'm worried."

"Don't be, Neji will be going as well, he said that Tenten told him to meet at Sakura's place, before they leave to the festival," Yamamoto said, "Sasuke is also going."

"At what time are they going to meet there," Kakashi said walking towards his place.

"Don't know but we do have to protect them remember," Yamamoto said, "Lady Tsunade said that Sasuke is not living with Sai anymore, he's going to be living with you."

"What me, why didn't she tell me before she assigned me too," Kakashi said.

"She told me to tell you, just a minute ago, he's waiting for you at your place," Yamamoto said.

"Fine, I'll call you when to meet me at Sakura's place," Kakashi said disappeared.

"Good luck," Yamamoto said.

Five hours has passed and everyone's at Sakura's living room waiting for Temari and Sakura to finish. Everyone was there: Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Yamamoto.

"Come on already," Kiba said frustrated.

"What a drag, women sure take their time to get ready," Shikamaru complained.

"Be quiet you two! We women has to take their time to look good for our dates," Ino said, "I'll check if their almost ready."

"Anyways did someone find out whose Sakura's date?" Kiba asked.

"No," Shino said.

Gaara heard everything, _'Why are they concern about who is her date?'_ he thought.

'_**Haven't you noticed that some of these don't have dates themselves,'**_ Shukaku pointed out.

'_I see,'_ he thought smirking.

Then the door opened, Ino came out first going with Choji, then Temari came out going with Shikamaru, and last Sakura, she stopped looking for her date. She found him, he was at the corner, she went towards him when someone stopped her.

Gaara saw this and he started to walk towards her and the one who was grabbing Sakura's arm.

"Sakura, I want you to be my date for the festival," Sasuke said monotone.

Forcing him to let go of her, "I already have a date, and it isn't you," Sakura said leaving his side noticed that Kakashi was there, "Hello Kakashi-sensei, you look handsome."

"Thanks, and you look beautiful," Kakashi said.

Blushing, "Thank you," Sakura said going with Gaara, she hugged him.

Everyone just looked at them in surprise, Sasuke glaring at Gaara, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kiba smiled knowing for a fact that it was going to be Gaara who'd she pick. The rest of them surprised, "Aww, what a good couple," Tenten said.

"You look so beautiful Sakura," Lee said crying, he's upset that she didn't pick him.

"He's right you look so good in that kimono," Naruto said, "But Hinata looks good too."

"T-Thank y-you, N-Naruto," Hinata said blushing.

"I don't see what they are saying," Sai said noticing that everyone glaring at him like, you're a dead man if you say something negative to her, "You look hot."

Almost ready to punch him but stopped because she thought that he was going to tell her that she looked ugly, instead she blushed even more. "Thank you Sai, thank you everyone," Sakura said.

"Alright we must go eat," Kakashi said, "Then to the festival."

Everyone with dates left first then those who didn't. Sakura arranged a gift to those who didn't have dates, she smiled.

Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee, Kakashi, Yamamoto, and even Sasuke had a date now. "Alright, now that everyone has a date let's go," Ino said smiling.

They all went to a restaurant, where Kakashi reserved it just for all of them, everyone sat in tables. Kiba, Shino, and Lee sat at one big table with their dates, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Yamamoto sat at another table with their dates, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata sat at a table, Ino and Choji at one table for two, Temari and Shikamaru at a table for two. Gaara and Sakura went to a table for two where it was somewhat quiet but far away from their friends.

"Are you ready to order?" each waiter asked.

"Yes," everyone said.

They ordered and began having their conversation. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was glaring at the table that Gaara and Sakura was, "I suggest you let it go, Sasuke. If you would of stayed, in Konoha like I told you that day, she would of still be in love with you," Kakashi whispered to Sasuke, "But, you didn't, she learned to forget the love that she had for you, and learned to love someone else."

"I know, I just," Sasuke said, "I just wanted to get my revenge, but I was too blind to see that she really cared for me. Now I don't know what to do."

"You could try to be friends with her, but find someone else to let them fall in love with you," Kakashi said, "She suffered so much, the day that you left."

"Hn," Sasuke said getting up and walked towards Gaara and Sakura.

* * *

**AN:** I was going to stop here but, what the heck I rather end this chapter with a bang. So hope you like it.

* * *

"Now what," Sakura said annoyed that Sasuke was coming towards their table.

"Sakura, Gaara, I'm happy that you two are…you know, dating," Sasuke said annoyed because he really didn't know what to say. "Sakura I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the things that I had done, recently. I was mad that you, decided to go with him, but thanks to Kakashi, he explained why."

"What I'm trying to say is that if you could forgive me, little by little if you want," Sasuke said, "And become friends."

Surprised of what he was saying, she looked at Gaara and then to Sasuke. She smiled, "I told you before that I will accept you to be my friend, but," she paused, "It will take me some time to forgive you. You did try to force me to become yours remember."

"But like I said, I do accept the fact that you're at least trying to bring peace, and not cause any fights, because I don't want anybody getting hurt. I'm still going to be your friend Sasuke, but that's all I can be, a friend, nothing more, other than your teammate but that's about it," Sakura said, "Here, I wanted to give you this if me and Naruto would of made you come back to Konoha."

"Now leave, Kakashi and the rest are looking over here," Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke said getting the gift that she gave him.

She looked at Gaara, "You know I'm glad, but at the same time I'm going to put my guard up, just to be on the safe side," Sakura told Gaara, "I'm glad that he's trying to get my forgiveness and all. But, somehow I noticed something not right, when he said that he just wanted to be friends."

"Hn," Gaara said, "After the festival do you want to go back to Suna or do you want to stay here?" By that he meant, do you still have feelings for him, if so stay here.

"Huh, what are saying," Sakura said, "Of course I still want to go to Suna, Gaara I told you before that I love you and that feelings that I had for Sasuke their all gone…if you think in anyway that I still have feelings for him, what can I do to show you that I don't."

"You know what…the thing that I gave him, Naruto picked it, I just wrote him a note," Sakura said taking out a small box, "I wrote: Sasuke, if you are reading this, which means that you have came back to Konoha. Meaning you already had finished your revenge ways. Naruto hasn't stopped fighting for you to come back to Konoha, and I only helped him out because I'm his friend, his teammate, and I'll do anything for him. He's like a brother to you, so try to make up things, by staying here in Konoha, don't complain on the punishment that Lady Tsunade gives you, and don't come searching for me to love you again. I'll accept to be friends but that's all."

"That's all," Sakura said looking at the box, and then handed the box to Gaara, "Here, this will show you how much I really care for you." She got up and left the table.

Temari noticed what was going on, she saw Sakura get up from her chair and left outside. She looked at Ino, Ino was already following Sakura. "Shikamaru, I'll be back I have to talk with Gaara for a moment," Temari said, "Excuse me."

"Sure," Shikamaru said understanding how she felt.

Temari sat where Sakura was sitting, "Tell me what happened, Gaara," Temari ordered her little brother to tell her what happened.

After telling her what happened, "Temari, how would I know that she won't go back with that bastard of Sasuke," he asked still playing with the box, he didn't open it.

"You know, Gaara, she told me how she feels for you, and I trust her. She really cares about you, she loves you, Gaara," Temari said, "Open that gift that she gave you, there's the gift and a note. Gaara, I guess I have a feeling that you're somewhat afraid that she won't love you, but she does, you'll see what I mean." She rose from her seat, went towards Gaara, and kissed his forehead, "You're my brother, and I love you, but _she_, she loves you even more than I do."

He was alone, he opened the box, and there was a note and a chain with a pendent, and a ring. He read the note first:

_Gaara,_

_All I could say is this, getting this mission to be in Suna is the perfect mission. I'm glad I took this mission, it was either me or Ino, thankfully I accepted. And I'm glad, that I accepted because I want to tell you that, the days that I've been at Suna, I was falling in love with you. But I was afraid that you didn't have the same feelings for me so I kept it a secret. When I heard that you also love me, I was so happy. _

_Gaara these gifts that are in this box, it means so much to me. To me these three things means so much, the chain means our love, the pendant you have my heart and my whole entire soul, and to complete it the ring of unity. Gaara my love for you is so much it hurts me, and I want to have you for all my entire life, I know this isn't what a girl does, but I'm giving you your punishment. _

_Look for me give me the gifts, and I'll tell you what your punishment is._

_Sakura Haruno._

Gaara finished reading the note; he rose from his seat and looked for Sakura. She was outside near the fountain. "Sakura," Gaara said seeing that she rose and walked towards him, putting her hand stretched in front of her, her palm was open.

"If you love me and want to be with me give me back my stuff," Sakura said monotone.

Temari told everyone to go outside but to be quiet.

Gaara gave Sakura the gift that she had given him, he was confused.

"Prove that you love me, by telling it to me," Sakura said, "Then you'll receive your punishment."

"I love you Sakura," Gaara said, "I love you so much that I can't bear it."

"Good," Sakura said smiling, "This is chain with the pendant is the love that we have together, and the pendant means that you have my heart, so take care of it. And this ring…this ring, means that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you Gaara, will you accept." Trying so hard not to cry.

"Aww, this is so romantic," the girls said impressed of what Sakura did, they were all crying.

"That's a beautiful, scene don't you think," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, when did you," Kakashi said.

"Just now," Tsunade said tears coming down her cheek, "I wouldn't miss this for the whole world."

"Yeah me either, she's like a daughter I never had," Kakashi said smiling almost tearing up.

"And a daughter I never had," Tsunade said, "She's so important to me, it makes me happy that she's happy."

"Yeah," Kakashi said.

"You want…to get…married with…me," Gaara paused surprised.

"Yes, do you accept," Sakura said.

"Hn," Gaara said, "So this is my punishment for kissing you without you knowing, I wonder what would of happen if I didn't," laughing because of the face Sakura was making, "Alright, alright you answer is….yes."

"Yay," Sakura said hugged Gaara and then kissed him, "Oh wait here," she said putting the ring on him.

"Know I'm going to punish you too," Gaara said taking out a box, "Let's do this," kneeling, "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me."

"Duh," Sakura said, "I mean yes."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you all liked it, yeah this chapter is long and well I just wanted to give you all the ending with a big bang…I don't know what its called but I'll make another one or two chapters of their wedding and some other thing that I have to add.

Please review!!! If you want give me some ideas, in my profile there's two e-mails so you could send your ideas, to help me out. Thank you all for reviewing, it really meant so much to me.


	12. This is not a new ch AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's Note: **Hey, you know what I decided to at least put two more chapters and then finish it, you know, thanks to someone I didn't really realize that I left a cliffhanger, in my chapter. So I'll try to think of what to put and stuff. But, I will also need some of your help, you know some new ideas. Well I just wanted to inform you that I decided to put more chapters in this. Review or e-mail me and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 12: Panic!

**Author's Note:** Hey all! So sorry for not updating soon, dodges kunai and shurikens Look I can explain! WHAM….Ouch, yeah I deserved that, but I do go to school that happens to give me more homework than before, and I am graduating this May. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Chapter 12: Panic!

* * *

After what had happened fifteen minutes ago, everyone went to the festival. Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and his date, went to one direction. While Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shino (_Shino's date left home, food poisoning_), went towards another directions where there are games. Kakashi, Yamamoto, and Sasuke decided to go home, while Gaara and Sakura just decided to walk around.

Sakura was looking at Gaara, "Let's do this? What did you mean by that, its funny…I never heard someone propose like that before," she said smiling.

"Hn," Gaara said, "I was thinking…and I might have said that part…out loud."

"Well, that's good," Sakura said looking around and saw a booth that she remembers very well.

They stopped at that booth, "My mother used to love coming here. When I was little, she'll take me here, she'd ask me to pick one thing, but I had to choose carefully," she said, "Once I saw every little thing in this booth, I picked the one thing that caught my attention the most."

"See," Sakura said showing him her necklace that had a charm, "This is what I picked. Before she died, she got me a present…she left a note with it." She paused looking at a picture book, "She wrote, '_I love you so much, Sakura. Your grandmother gave me these when I married your father, I want you to give these to the person you love, to the one you know will be there for you forever, and marry you.'_ She thought that I was going to give these to Sasuke," she said.

"And…where are those gifts?" Gaara asked annoyed of the fact that she was going to give them to Sasuke. "Were you going to give those to Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at Gaara, then smiled up at him, "No, I wasn't going to give those precious gifts to Sasuke. Since I knew that, he will not be there for me for his entire life. As I would have loved to a long time ago," she said holding his hand, "This ring is one of the gifts she gave me, it used to be my fathers and my grandfathers', and the necklace with the pendant, is another gift that she had given me. That used to be my grandmother's and my mothers'."

Gaara leaned closer to her face to kiss her. "I love you."

They went through the festivals but they haven't noticed that a shadow was following them.

'_**Hey, someone's following us,'**_ Shukaku said, _**'I could sense the blood lust.'**_

'_I know,'_ Gaara thought out loud.

"You know what?" Sakura overheard Gaara.

"Sakura…hold on to me tightly…we're being followed," Gaara said hugging Sakura.

"Okay," Sakura said, "Do you know who it might be?"

He nodded, "Sasuke Uchiha," doing some hand signs, "Kakashi and Yamamoto are suppose to be guarding him…something must of happened."

"We should find the others and go with them," Sakura said, "But, we first must find Kakashi and Yamamoto, to see if they're alright."

"Yeah," Gaara said, "I found them…they're at an alley…hold on." With a swirl of sand they disappeared.

--MEANWHILE--

"Damn," Sasuke said, "They must have sensed my chakra or seen me."

Sasuke disappeared trying to find them again.

**--MEANWHILE--**

"Kakashi, Yamamoto!" Sakura said surprised to see them on the floor unconscious.

"Can you heal them?" Gaara asked looking around to check that Sasuke is not around.

"Yes, but I'm worried that Sasuke will disrupt me," Sakura said getting Kakashi, "We have to go to the clinic."

"Alright let's go then," Gaara said getting Yamamoto.

They disappeared from the alley, and appeared inside the clinic. Thankfully there were some nurse's who still working there who noticed Gaara and Sakura.

"There's a room, here," the nurse said, "It's all clean, and there are some cloths for those two."

"Thank you," Sakura said going to the room. She saw two beds, she laid Kakashi on one bed seeing that Gaara put Yamamoto to the other bed. "Please inform the Fifth Hokage."

"Yes Ms. Haruno," the nurse said.

Once they were alone, Sakura began healing Yamamoto, then to Kakashi. Sakura sat down feeling tired, Gaara waited for both of them to wake up.

A nurse came inside, "Do you need anything, Ms. Haruno?" she asked.

"Yes, may you bring four glasses of water, and something to eat," Sakura said.

"Yes, I'll be right back," the nurse said.

"We'll wait until she gets back, then we could wake them up," Sakura informed Gaara, "I don't want any trouble…Gaara whatever happens…don't get in the way. If I have to fight with Sasuke, I'll end up losing my temper, and I would end up hurting you if you try to stop me."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked seeing that the nurse came with the drinks and snacks that Sakura had ordered her to do.

"Thank you, please let Tsunade come in here on her own," Sakura said.

"Hai," the nurse said leaving the room.

Gaara closed the door then looked at Sakura who was eating some of the snacks and drinks.

"Kakashi, WAKE UP!! You too Yamamoto!!" Sakura yelled.

They both struggled to get up into a sitting position, but they managed. They both looked around the room, then to Gaara and Sakura. "Where are we?" they asked at the same time.

"The clinic, Sasuke did this to you didn't he?" Sakura asked giving them a glass of water and a snack.

"Yes, we were on our way to our home but Sasuke used genjutsu," Kakashi said, "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, we noticed that he was following us, in the shadows," Gaara explained.

"I see," Tsunade said opening the door, "Kakashi I should be ashamed of myself, letting your student trick you like that."

"F-Forgive me," Kakashi said a little blush would of shown if he didn't have the mask on.

"Are you two all right though?" Tsunade asked looking at Sakura.

"Yes, we are," Sakura replied.

"Sakura, what did you mean by me not interrupting your fight, that you will end up losing your temper?" Gaara asked.

"You see, Gaara, Sakura has awakened her bloodline, a year ago…well to be exact, during the chunin exams when you all were a genin" Tsunade explained. "After searching for Sasuke, when he was with Orochimaru, she managed to awaken it fully, you see, once awakening that power, she needs to get used to the point that she has another spirit inside of her. To tell you the truth, it is a rare occasion that she has awakened it. None of her clan could have done it, for a long time. But, she is getting some control over it but she can't really have a complete control over it at the same time." She stopped when a door opening interrupted her; Shizune was coming inside the room, "Any news?"

"No Lady Tsunade," Shizune said.

"Oh, is that all? How can she have two spirits within her?" Gaara asked confused at some of the details.

"Hm, oh yeah, you see, I have to create a spirit of my own, you know like your own thoughts," Sakura explained looking at Kakashi, "Let's just say that I have created that spirit when I began the school academy, because I felt alone, and I always liked hiding my true feelings."

"So if I would of seen Naruto do a trick on Kakashi for being late, I would simply say, '_Naruto, that wasn't really nice to do that type of trick on Kakashi-sensei,"_ Sakura said, "When really I'm laughing inside, and probably saying, _'Yeah, that showed him for being late, Cha!!"_

"Oh," Gaara said thoughtfully. "Somehow similar with Shukaku, who happens to bother me instead of me enjoying something."

"Yeah, like that, Yuki-my other spirit-bothers me as well," Sakura said smiling.

'_**What! That is not true! I do not bother you as much as Naruto would do. And by the way since when did you decide to tell everyone about me?! **_Yuki told Sakura.

"Humph," Sakura said aloud, _'You are bothering me right now. Moreover, Naruto does not bother me as much as you do, you bother me twenty-four seven. And I rather explain it clearly, well sort of, than let someone explain it who does not understand both of us.'_

"She's doing it right now, if you see that she is spacing out, that's when she is having a conversation or arguing with the other spirit. It seems that she's arguing, for the expressions that she has in her face," Kakashi said observing Sakura, "But don't let this fool you, she may be spacing out, but she could hear what we are saying _and _if someone attacks she'll know before hand. Well before us."

Everyone looked at Sakura for a while, and then began with their conversation about what happened with Kakashi and Yamamoto. They both explained how they were attacked by Sasuke's genjutsu, and that they last heard that Sasuke had said that, there was no way that he will let Sakura get married with Gaara. Then became quiet, until they awakened here at the hospital.

_CLASH!!_

They all heard a window shatter; they turned to see Sasuke standing at the now broken window. Everyone was ready to defend themselves, but Sasuke somehow appeared behind Sakura.

"Please forgive me," Sasuke muttered low enough so that Sakura could only hear.

Sakura was just standing there like if nothing had happened, Tsunade stopped Gaara for using any of his jutsu's for she has sensed that Sakura has awakened her spirit, and they were both separated from that body.

Gaara looked the way Sasuke was standing behind Sakura; he could not stand seeing him be near her. He was going to get Sasuke with his sand, but someone has stopped him, he saw that it was Tsunade, and then saw that she was not looking at Sakura and Sasuke, she was looking under the beds. He too, looked under the beds and saw two pairs of glowing eyes, looking evilly at Sasuke.

"How did she know?" Yamamoto asked, "How in the world did she know that he was going to attack like this?"

"I don't know, but for some reason we did not see her do any hand signs," Kakashi said remembering if he saw her doing something out of the ordinary. When he remembered that when he woken up, he did see Sakura do some hand signs, Tsunade was talking with Gaara about her jutsu's.

"I believe it was, when Lady Tsunade was informing Gaara about her bloodline," Kakashi said.

"What are you two talking about? This _is_ Sakura," Sasuke said activated his sharrigan.

"SASUKE!! How many times do I have to suffer like this! I have no other choice than to show you that I do not love you anymore!" Sakura hissed loudly, now in front of Tsunade.

"You know Sakura we should kill him, just to be on the safe side, that he will not bother us anymore in the near future," Yuki said appearing beside Sakura.

"I'm not going to kill him; something is controlling him for some reason. Can you not see it, Yuki, that marking on his neck? I have a strong feeling that Orochimaru has planted some life force in him before he died, don't you think so?" Sakura said looking at how she can see the glowing that the mark is giving off.

"Yes, your right…a black aura, shall we call him forth and kill him or should we use the fourth Hokage's jutsu, to separate his life force from Sasuke's," Yuki suggested.

"You know very well that _that _jutsu we cannot do," Sakura said, "But we can summon him, our way with no human sacrifices, but the way we have summoned someone before."

"Yeah, great idea," Yuki said excited for hearing that jutsu.

"Do not worry Tsunade, this jutsu will not harm anyone nor Sasuke. I will simply separate the remaining of Orochimaru away from Sasuke's control," Sakura and Yuki said at the same time.

"Of course, wait what do you mean no human sacrifices?" Tsunade asked confused.

"You'll soon see," Yuki said smirking.

Sakura and Yuki did some hand signs, "Summoning jutsu," both of them said. Then smoke appeared, between Yuki and Sakura, leafs, twigs, dirt, and water was around the smoke. "Awaken!"

"I see now, they are using the earth, to be able to summon someone," Yamamoto said.

"Not only that, I smell something rotten," Kiba said entering the room.

"Kiba, how did you know that we were here? And what do you mean something rotten," Tsunade asked.

"It's a little of the remains of the Fourth Hokage," Sakura said.

"We needed something like a strand of his hair, or a drop of his blood or something," Yuki said, "So we got very little dirt from his grave sight. Don't worry about it."

Every one has seen how a body was forming, and then they saw only a shadow from the smoke that was covering him. The smoke was clearing up; they all were shocked of seeing that he looks like if he was real.

"What's going on?" the Fourth Hokage asked, "I'm alive….when I'm suppose to be dead. What is the meaning of this!"

"Fourth Hokage, please forgive us for disturbing your slumber, but we need your assistance," Sakura and Yuki said, "We need you to do that jutsu to separate a soul."

"A soul? Whose? Who are you two?" the Fourth Hokage said.

"We'll explain who we are some other time, but the soul of Orochimaru, on Sasuke Uchiha, in front of you," Yuki said.

"Orochimaru…fine," the Fourth Hokage said doing some hand signs. He then looked behind him and there was the reaper that appeared behind him.

"Humph…you think that could stop me!" Sasuke said slightly leaning his head to the side and smirking. "You two are so weak; you could have used that sacrifice that Orochimaru uses to summon some dead bodies."

"Think again," Sakura said appearing behind him. "If I'm so weak, why are you having trouble following my speed? Also why do you want me to give birth to a child for you, when there are so many women to do so." Grabbed both his arms and made him kneel.

"Ugh…because…you're the only one who said that you'll do anything for me," Sasuke hissed, "Don't you remember?"

Smiling, "Of course she remembers, you made her remember the way she was foolish to have fallen in love with you. The day that you kidnapped us from Suna, if you would of done that, oh I don't know a year ago, I guess she would of agreed to do you that damn favor," Yuki said looking at Sasuke then to the Fourth Hokage. "You'll need to get the spirit from here." Pointing at the cursed mark, that Sasuke had on his neck.

"Ahh, what am I saying, all I wanted was to get advantage that you loved me," Sasuke said monotone, "You were always weak. Naruto and I had to protect you in every mission. You were also protected when Naruto, Sai, Yamamoto, and you went to 'save' me from Orochimaru. You were always weak and still as weak as before."

Ignoring what Sasuke had said he walked towards him "All right, make sure you hold him down while I do this," he said.

"…ahhhhh!!" Sasuke yelled from the pain from his neck.

"Almost there…." the Fourth Hokage said seeing that Orochimaru grip on Sasuke was decreasing. Then he noticed that the marking that Sasuke had was disappearing. "….there."

Everyone in shock saw everything that was happening, once they seen that the Fourth Hokage finished they saw Sasuke fell unconscious. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and placed him in the bed where Kakashi laid. After that went towards the group, they glanced at Yuki, who had departed the room.

"She'll be back, thank you Fourth Hokage. Unfortunately, you will go back to your slumber in an hour. Would you like to do something while you are still in this world?" Sakura asked getting tired.

He looked at her then to Kakashi, "Is she your student, Kakashi Hatake?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," Kakashi replied.

"Who else is part of your team?" he asked.

"That young boy at the bed, Sasuke Uchiha, and a hyperactive ninja, named Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi answered him.

"Naruto, and where is he if I may ask," he asked.

"He's on his way; Yuki had gone for him," Sakura said, "I was hoping that he would want to see you, for he wants to become the next Hokage. He admires you, even if you are…dead."

"Really," he said turning his head to see her, then turned to the direction where the door is.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?! GET ME DOWN NOW!" Naruto yelling heard from the other side of the door.

"Ow, shut up already, Sakura wants you," Yuki yelled at Naruto for kicking her at stomach. She opened the door.

"Get me down I do know how to walk you know," Naruto said.

"Fine," Yuki said dropping him to the floor, "That's Naruto…I'm getting tired shall we combine together."

"Yeah, Naruto please don't act dumb around the Fourth Hokage," Sakura said sitting down at the floor in front of Yuki. "We'll combine but we have to stay at the first level you hear."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Yuki said.

Yuki and Sakura made some jutsu's and then held hands. They both glowed when Yuki's body has vanished and just a simple glowing ball of light was in front of Sakura. Sakura opened her mouth and her eyes, the ball of light that now surrounds with petals of cherry blossoms covered Sakura. Once the jutsu was done, Sakura shook off the petals that remained from her body and rose up from her sitting. Now she looks differently, black hair with pink highlights, blue eyes, and her skin a little pale.

"We only have forty-five minutes to have this form. Enough time, for you, Fourth Hokage to spend some time here," Sakura said. "I will rest; I'll need enough chakra to send you off and to go back to my normal form."

"You do that Sakura, Gaara will take you to your home," Tsunade said looking at Gaara who was listening to Naruto who was speaking with him and to the Fourth Hokage.

Gaara looked at Tsunade because he heard him name been called out, and then he looked at Sakura. He walked towards her, "let's go."

"Yeah," she said. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy, and then her body was feeling heavy as well. She began walking then felt a hand on her shoulder and her name being called.

Gaara saw how she was struggling to stay conscious but he could sense that she was low on chakra and saw how her body was shaking. Then he saw her closing her eyes and her body was falling forward, he grabbed her shoulder and called her name but no response came from her, so he carried Sakura to her apartment.

Half hours was all the time that the Fourth Hokage had left and with that much time he spoken with Naruto and with Jiraiya who happened to appear when they were eating at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. He was glad to see his teacher being there and knowing that he too had trained Naruto.

" Jiraiya, I need you to train him, train him everything that you know," he said looking at how Naruto enjoyed eating his ramen.

"Of course, I already taught him the Rasengan, all I need to do is train him all I know before I too, go," Jiraiya said.

"That young girl as well, I need you to train her as well. Not as much as I would want but something that is fit for her to know," he said remembering how Sakura fought in the room, "You could teach her how to have good chakra control, even though she already knows, but when using her bloodline, you have to teach her how."

"Of course I will also tell Tsunade to teach her as well. He sure reminds me of you, Naruto is hyperactive, but when it comes to a situation to become serious he very well knows how to control his emotions...sometimes," Jiraiya said changing the subject. "I almost died because he lost his temper, with the chakra of the Nine-Tailed fox, he quite does have control over it as much now. But I did inform him that if he doesn't keep his cool, he'll end up hurting the people he's trying to protect."

"I see…so I have caused him so much pain and many problems. But, he turned out fine, everyone acknowledge him and respects him," he said smiling, "That is all I wanted for him. I didn't want everyone to respect him because he is my son, I wanted them to respect him for being different…I just hope I did the right thing."

"You did, everyone now respects him and cares about him," Jiraiya said, "You have no idea how much he has changed those who feared him the most."

"I know…but there is something that is bothering me," he said with a worry look, "I sense that _he_ is still alive. Could that be possible?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well there it is…again I am sorry, and I at least made it longer hopefully you could forgive me. I'm not making any promises but I will write more about this fanfic, it seems that I don't have anymore time for updating, because of school and my soon to graduate and stuff. But hopefully I will update this week or the next, if I don't flames are welcomed.


	14. Chapter 13: Control

Author's Note: Hey all

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Well here is chapter 13, it took me some time because I was running out of ideas, and well sort of, I was having trouble trying to write down stuff. Hope you enjoy it though.

Chapter 13: Losing Control

* * *

"Well if he is alive, I wouldn't worry," Jiraiya said looking at Naruto, "He wouldn't go near him whatsoever."

"Not only am I worried for him, Jiraiya. I'm worried for this village," the Fourth Hokage said, "I'll have to speak with Tsunade about preparing every shinobi for them to train."

"You should just relax and spend some time with Naruto. Teach him everything that he needs to know of becoming a Hokage here at Konoha," Jiraiya suggested.

"You're right; I only have very little time," he said, "Naruto, why don't you follow me. I'll teach you everything I know to become a Hokage."

"Alright! Lets start right now," Naruto said finishing his sixth bowl of ramen, "Hey pervy sage, you take care of the bill alright!! I'm going to train with the Fourth Hokage."

"But…fine," Jiraiya said taking out some money, "Here you go."

Naruto noticed that the carrier that Jiraiya had looked very familiar, he checked in his pocket and nothing. "Hey pervy sage that's my money! Hand it over pervy sage!"

"All right here," Jiraiya said giving him the carrier. "Told you, that he was a handful, have fun though."

Smiling "No kidding, let's go Naruto. I only have very little time to train you."

"Yeah," Naruto said going ahead of the Fourth Hokage.

"Over this way Naruto, you're going the wrong way," he said pointing at the Hokage's tower, "I didn't say I was training you physically."

"Huh?? Then what are you training me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to show you helpful books and scrolls that can help you out on becoming the next Hokage," he said, "It will explain everything you have to learn, there are also some fighting techniques, and some other jutsu's."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm going to study," Naruto said making a face, "I hate studying, but if gets me closer to becoming the next Hokage then…I'll study."

"I'm glad to hear that, I'll assign some shinobe to train you as well," he said, "I'll get Gai to teach you taijutsu, Kakashi to teach you some ninjutsu and genjutsu, and some others to teach you more."

Naruto began to laugh because he was glad that he'd get some training.

They went in the Hokage's tower library, Naruto was amazed how many books there was. The Fourth Hokage got some books that he recognized immediately, and then he went to get some scrolls out of some shelves.

**--Meanwhile--**

"Hn," Gaara said waiting at the living room of Sakura's apartment. He then began to hold his head.

"Is something wrong Gaara?" Ino asked just arrived from Tenten house.

"G-Get S-Saku-ra…away from…here," Gaara said feeling that Shukaku is taking control over his body. "Warn...e-every…one."

Ino saw what was going on, "Oh no," she went to Sakura's room and took her out of the apartment.

Ino ran as fast as she can to the Hokage's tower. "Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Someone help!"

"What's going on? What happened?" Shizune asked frantically.

"It's Gaara…something is happening to him," Ino said, "I think it's that demon that's inside him. You must stop him!"

"Take Sakura to Tsunade's office, I'll inform Temari and the rest to help," Shizune ordered, "Go inform Lady Tsunade."

"Right," Ino said running towards the office. Once she was there she opened the door and laid Sakura at a near by couch.

"What's the meaning of this, Ino? Why did you-"

"I can explain later, we need your help immediately! Gaara is getting out of control," Ino said.

"What?! What do you mean getting out of control…you mean the demon inside him is trying to take control over his body," Tsunade said walking towards the door. "Where's Shizune?"

"She went to warn everyone," Ino said following Tsunade, "We must stop him at all cost."

"Of course," Tsunade said, "Call up Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Yamamoto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and others if you can. But hurry!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Ino said running to search for the group.

**--Meanwhile--**

"Hmm, what's that noise outside," Naruto wondered.

"I don't know, let's find out," the Fourth Hokage said.

"_Hurry we must stop Gaara from turning into that monster!"_

"_What could have caused him to lose control?"_

"_Who knows but we must protect Konoha!"_

"_Your right, but we mustn't kill Gaara for Sakura is going to suffer again."_

"Gaara," Naruto muttered then began to run towards the door. He opened it and left the Hokage's tower.

"Naruto!" the Fourth Hokage yelled.

"Excuse me, Fourth Hokage…but Sakura has woken up and says that she has to send you back to where you belong," a girl said.

"Of course, come help me take some books and a couple of scrolls to Tsunade's office," he said going back inside the room.

"Hai," the girl said carrying some books and scrolls.

**--Meanwhile--**

Gaara tried so hard to have control over his body but because he wanted to kill Sasuke, the blood lust that Shukaku grew even more. Now he is losing control over his body, half of his body is covered in a miniature Shukaku, the other part of him was Gaara.

"Gaara!...Oh no we're too late!" Temari said to Shikamaru and Yamamoto, "Gaara please try to have control over him!"

"I'm…trying…" Gaara said panting, "T-Temari…I…I'm going to kill that Uchiha!" With an evil laugh, he moved a little and with one movement of his hands, he broke the window.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Temari yelled, "We must stop him."

**--Meanwhile--**

"Gaara, he's turning into that monster," Sakura said concerned of what she heard.

"I'm afraid so, I guess for what happened earlier. I would have wanted to stay and help but I have to go, I also don't want you to have your chakra very low," the Fourth Hokage said.

"If only I knew how to add more time, but that will be hard for me because it takes a toll of my chakra," Sakura said sensed that it was time, "Ready? It's time."

"Yeah, don't worry you'll do fine with you bloodline and please help Naruto study with those books," he said, "And try to give him the suggestions that he can understand and the main points of the books. Take care and inform everyone that even if I'm not alive, I'll be watching from above."

Sakura smiled at what he had said, "Of course, I'll help Naruto with everything I can, and thank you."

She did some hand signs that made a portal that it's from another dimension the Fourth Hokage went through the portal and Sakura closed the portal once he went in. "Now all I need to do is stop Gaara from hurting people and himself." She struggled to stand up but managed.

She can hear the all the commotion that Gaara and some shinobi are causing near the forest. _'Please Gaara try to have control over that wicked demon that you have inside of you.'_

She went through the forest to see if she can do something to stop Gaara. She kept on walking thru the forest until she can view Shukaku. She stopped for a moment, and then began to walk a little faster.

"Gaara! Gaara please have some control over your body!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! You shouldn't be here at your state, you'll get hurt," Ino said, "Come with me I'll take you home."

"No…I have to do something…to help Gaara to have…control over his body again," Sakura said in every pause that she had to do to get some air in her lungs.

"But Sakura, your not in a condition to fight let alone standing up straight, I mean look at you…you are having trouble keeping your posture straight," Ino said concerned. She saw that Neji was heading towards her direction, "Hey Neji! Come here please."

Neji arrived where Ino and Sakura was, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Please take Sakura home… (Ino saw Sakura walking towards Gaara) you know what take her with Gaara, she too stubborn. I'll go with you all right."

"Sure, but will she be all right? She's supposed to be resting," Neji asked while carrying her.

"We'll just take here at least close enough for her to see Gaara but out of harms way" Ino explained, "but if there is any sign of danger take her out of here."

"Of course" Neji said.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well I'll stop here before I end up writing something that doesn't make sense at all.


	15. Chapter 14: Calm

Author's Note: Hey, here is chapter 14 for all of you people

**Author's Note: **Hey, here is chapter 14 for all of you people. Hope you like it!

Chapter 14: Calm

* * *

Sakura could see that every shinobi from Konoha was there trying their best to stop Gaara from damaging the village and hurting the people. She searched around for any sight of her teammate Naruto or her sensei Kakashi, but she couldn't see them nearby. Then she focused her attention towards Gaara who now has the form of Shukaku, she couldn't she Gaara's body from where she was.

"Neji…please take me closer to Gaara. I want to at least try to stop him," Sakura pleaded.

"Sorry Sakura but I cannot take you near him. This is as far as I will take you," Neji said.

"Sakura don't worry everyone's helping him out so that way he'll have control back over his hold from Shukaku spirit," Ino explained.

"Oh, you're right…Neji please take me to Naruto, then you can go help out the others," Sakura asked.

"All right…byakukan," Neji said looking for Naruto, "Found him."

An hour has passed and every shinobi, including Sakura, managed to stop Gaara. Gaara turned back to his normal self but was tired because of the amount of chakra that he used. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Temari took Gaara and Sakura to the hospital so that way they can rest and heal their injuries.

"Why did you lose control over 'him'?" Temari asked Gaara.

"Hn," He said, "I wanted to _kill_ Sasuke Uchiha."

"Figure's since he bothered Sakura so much and managed to irritate you," Temari said, "But, I knew for a fact that was the cause of this. Am I right?"

"Hn," Gaara responded looking away because he was getting annoyed.

"You know, Sakura was so worried for you. She didn't rest, she came here with the little chakra that she had and tried to stop you," Temari said. "You should have more control over 'him' it's your body not his."

"Don't you think that I don't know that," Gaara hissed, "I tried."

"I know, Ino explained to me and the rest on what happened at Sakura's place," Temari said.

"Hn," Gaara said looking at Kakashi carrying Sakura. "Even with _that _that did not help her whatsoever."

"Don't worry about it, she'll be all right. All she needs is some rest and a bit of healing, the thing that she did is because she care's so much for you. I would have done the same thing if that would have happened to the one's I care for," Temari said, "Like I did with you."

"Hn," Gaara said, "Thanks Temari."

"Your welcome," Temari said almost reaching the hospital, "I wonder how Kankurou is doing."

"Hn," Gaara said, "Once I'm healed I'll have to go to Suna…you stay here and until Sakura wakes up, bring her back to Suna."

"Sure," Temari responded.

Two weeks has passed. Sakura is already getting ready to go to Suna because she healed. Gaara is at Suna waiting for Sakura to go back to Suna to finish their training.

"I can't believe that Sakura will get married with Gaara…in two months," Shizune said excited.

"Your right who would of guessed that they are going to fall in love and get married. Especially Gaara, before he was a cold hearted kid who only loved to kill because he felt of killing those who is a challenge will show him that he has a purpose to live," Tsunade said. "Now he's a changed man right after he fought with Naruto and became friends with him. Now he's the Kazekage of Suna and he is getting married with Sakura."

"They do make a good couple, don't you think lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Yes they do Gaara who came in a cold and terrible life and Sakura who was treated very differently from her friends and family, they surely do make a good couple," Tsunade said looking at Shizune's questioning look. "What is it?"

"By family what do you mean?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade got up from her chair and went to the window looking outside and thinking of how to explain. "You see her father side of the family did not like the woman that her father had married to, which is her mother. Therefore, whenever both of Sakura's parents went on missions she stayed with her aunt, who is her fathers' sister. As much as she hated Sakura's mother she took out her anger to her instead of taking good care of her she would tell her that she is very weak and that her family, friends, and her teammates had to protect her at all times."

"They didn't like her mother for some reason about not being arranged or because they, Sakura's grandparents didn't pick her at some point. They already had someone for her father but he had fallen in love with another woman and married her secretly," Tsunade said "That's as far as I know from her family. Of course every time her parents leave her at her aunts house she won't go inside she'll just wave at them until they are gone, then she'll head with Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, or with some other friend she had before I became Hokage. But I'm glad that she will be happy with Gaara."

"Oh poor Sakura, she must have suffered so much," Shizune said.

Tsunade looked at Shizune then to the window, "You could say that…it actually made her stronger. Now I understand how she created her other spirit and awakened her bloodline, it's because of her suffering that made her stronger."

"Well I'm going to be off saying goodbye to Sakura, want to come?" Shizune asked.

"Go ahead I have to do some things, say goodbye to her," Tsunade told Shizune, "Oh Shizune tell Sakura that I found the right place for her and Gaara to marry, and it's my present to her."

"I will," Shizune said.

**--Meanwhile--**

"I'm sure going to miss you during these days that you're not going to be around. Take good care of your self billboard-brow," Ino said teasingly.

"I'm only leaving for a month, I won't take long. And don't get worried I will take good care of myself, Ino-pig," Sakura said teasing as well.

"Very funny," Ino said.

"Hey you started it," Sakura said seeing that Naruto was coming with Kakashi and Sai.

"Hey Sakura guess what?!" Naruto said loudly.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Sai and Neji are going with you," Naruto said.

"Huh? But, Temari's going with me to Suna," Sakura said.

"I know, but it's their month off and they decided to go there instead of staying here," Kakashi explained, "You know, because of Tsunade changing her mind all of sudden. They both stay here and have at least two or three hours of rest then suffer on going to another mission_ or_ they could join you where they won't get bothered by her or any missions."

"O-k-a-y sure why not…so Sai how you doing?" she asked, "How's the drawings coming up? Are there any new drawings that you came up? How clean is your art area? What was your mission again? Would you draw something for me when you get to Suna?"

"I'm fine. Their okay I guess, no I haven't because of the missions I've been in, it's clean...why do you ask? My missions is to protect you and sure I guess I could," Sai said not realizing that he's been tricked to tell her why they were going to Suna with her.

"Ha! I knew it," Sakura said, "I know that Lady Tsunade won't let anybody any time off unless their injured or unable to go any missions for a couple of days."

"Yeah I also knew that we couldn't fool you," Neji said.

"Yeah well it would have fooled me if you would have said you two had a week off, you two really do need it," Sakura said.

"Told you," Naruto said.

"We should get going if we would want to get there on time, well at least to get enough sunlight today," Sakura said looking at Temari speaking with Shikamaru.

"You're right, we should get going," Neji said.

"Hey Temari their going to leave now," Kakashi said.

"Okay! Bye Shikamaru see ya around," Temari said leaving.

"See ya," he said waving.

They all left Konoha and went towards Suna. They arrived in the afternoon in the third day that they all left. Kankurou showed Sai and Neji their rooms, Temari, and Sakura went to their rooms and fell asleep.

"Gaara I just wanted to inform you that Temari, Sakura, Sai, and Neji arrived safely," Kankurou said, "Anything else before I leave back home?"

"Hn…I'll be arriving a little late, today I have to finish some paper work before tomorrow," Gaara said while doing some paperwork.

"All right, see ya soon," Kankurou said leaving the room.

Three hours has passed and Gaara has finished with the documents that he had to finish. He went home and went straight to his room without making any noise, because everyone was asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well here's chapter 14 for you all hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	16. Chapter 15: Thoughts and Concerns

Authors Note: Well here's chapter 15 for you all, one warning though it's going to be short

**Authors Note:** Well here's chapter 15 for you all. Okay sorry for not updating on time, but I was on vacation and while I was there I did write down some stuff down for this chapter and the next one….don't worry there's still more to come, well not so many but enough. Okay I'll stop so that way you'll read what this chapter is about and then a little heads up on the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Thoughts and Concerns

The morning sunlight showed thru the windows of Sai, Neji, and Sakura's which woke them up. Sai began to pick up his mess that he made before he slept. Neji also cleaned and once he was done he took a nice shower to start the day. Sakura on the other hand got up to close the blinds, and then went back to sleep.

"Too early," Sakura murmured.

Both Kankurou and Temari are at the kitchen talking of how Suna was and how Temari had little fun in the festival because of Gaara losing control over the spirit.

"So he lost control because of Sasuke Uchiha getting him mad to the point he wanted blood. Anyways, Sakura and Naruto ended up stopping Gaara, other than that nothing else happened," Temari said drinking her tea, "I see that Suna is alright Gaara was a little tense because he wasn't here."

"Figure's now that he's Kazekage he has the responsibility to take care of this village and the respect he wanted towards the villagers. Even though what happened to Konoha it still surprises me that he ended up losing his control over Shukaku," Kankurou said looking at the window now, "He began to refuse and have control over it when that guy…the 'ultimate weapon' has awakened remember?"

"Yeah he was losing control over it but then he refused it, he really wanted to change himself so that way everyone would respect him and acknowledge him," Temari said, "All thanks to Naruto, if he hasn't stopped Gaara from destroying Konoha, Gaara would have still become the same kid from the past and now he's getting married…HEY WATCH IT!"

Kankurou was drinking his water when he heard her say that Gaara was getting married, he sprayed his water at Temari's face. "Sorry, but what did you say? That Gaara our brother is getting married? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't tell you…oops sorry must have slipped my mind," Temari said laughing, "Yeah Gaara our little brother is getting married to Sakura. I tell you he's lucky to have her, and better yet she's better off with him they make such a cute couple."

"Morning everyone," Sai said smiling.

"Morning Sai, its early why don't you rest for awhile more or unless you want to eat something," Temari suggested.

"No thank you maybe later on, I'll be outside for awhile. I should be back when everyone's awake," Sai said smiling then leaving the room.

"Bye…anyways I should start on making breakfast its almost time that everyone including Gaara, which will wake up," Temari said getting her cup and taking it to the sink.

"Make sure you don't burn the food," Kankurou teased.

"Don't worry I won't I've been trained," Temari said remembering how Sakura has taught her how to cook.

"Fine I'll be back I need to go to the bathroom," Kankurou said.

"Sure," Temari said getting the ingredients to make the food.

An hour has passed and everyone is at the dining table eating.

"Now that I'm here at Suna, do you want me to train you now or later?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"Later," Gaara responded.

"Okay then I'll go help out at the hospital while I wait to train you," Sakura said.

"Hn," Gaara said looking at Sakura confused then to Temari.

"Um Sakura, shouldn't you look some stuff for the wedding?" Temari asked.

"Yeah but I could do that next week, we only have two months left and besides I need to think of who should go and who shouldn't," Sakura said finishing her breakfast and taking her dishes to the sink.

"Oh, okay if you need any help just let me know all right," Temari said.

"I will," Sakura said smiled.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back for lunch," Gaara said leaving the kitchen but stopped at the doorway, "Where's Sai?"

"Sai's outside, why do you ask?" Temari said.

"Hn," Gaara said leaving.

"I'm done washing my dishes, I'll look for Sai I check what he's doing," Sakura said concerned.

"All right," Temari said looking how Sakura left with a concerned and sadden face, "Neji do you know what's wrong with Sakura? She's been acting a little strange lately."

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out somehow," Neji said, "I'll wash my dish then go find her and Sai."

"Okay, please let me know what's going on with her," Temari said.

"Of course," Neji said finishing washing his dishes.

**--Meanwhile--**

"That looks nice, so that's why you didn't go eat breakfast with us," Sakura said looking at the painting that Sai was doing.

"Thank you," Sai said then he looked up and saw the expression on Sakura's face.

"Sakura may we speak for a moment?" Neji asked while sitting down besides Sai and Sakura.

"Sure what's up?" Sakura asked.

"May I ask what is going on? Ever since this morning you were acting a little strange and it looks to me that you are sad for something. May I ask what it is?" Neji asked looking concerned.

"Same here you just arrived and I noticed that you were sad for one point but at the same time… troubled," Sai said putting his painting and stuff away.

Sakura looked at them with a concerned look then looked at the tower, "I'm afraid that I won't be a good wife for Gaara. I mean… (looking at her hands)…how am I suppose to know if I'll make him happy and-"

"You'll be a great wife Sakura trust me, you will. Your still thinking of how Sasuke treated you when you tried to make him happy, if it's it then forget about it. Sasuke was a jerk he didn't know what was good in front of him until it was too late for him," Neji said looking at Sakura then to the tower. "I'm saying this because I too, don't want you to suffer anymore and I know for a fact that Gaara is happy and will always be, he may not show it physically but mentally he is happy."

"He's right you know, I don't know much but there's one thing for sure that I know, you and Naruto changed me and made me smile, a real smile, for the first time. And I know that Gaara is going to do the same," Sai said looking at how the tower looked and decided to start another painting. "Sakura just follow your heart and it'll guide you to what you really want. But do not think of the past not today nor ever, now think of the present and the future…and…what you have in front of you."

"Thank you both of you," Sakura said still looking at the tower.

"There's also another thing, Temari is worried for you. If you need to think things thru of the wedding then do so, but I just want you to let everyone know that your okay and that your just afraid or nervous of getting married, but that you do want to get married," Neji said, "Whatever it is Sai and I are always here to listen, we might not know what to say but we're here for you and everyone else that we know."

"Thank you Neji, that really means so much for me," Sakura said then looked at Sai, "Sai once you're done with those paintings, can you paint something for me tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll meet you tomorrow alright," Sai said.

"All right, thank you guys," Sakura said leaving them alone, "You guys really helped so much."

"No problem," they both said at the same time, they both looked at each other then Sakura and they started laughing.

**--Meanwhile--**

"So what did she tell you?" Temari said.

"She was just concerned about Gaara being happy with her and if she'll be a good wife to Gaara," Neji said, "Other than that you should ask her yourself, but you shouldn't worry, she was just afraid of not being a good wife."

"Oh, okay well I really like her and I do see that they both love each other so much," Temari said.

"They sure do," Kankurou said joining their conversation.

"When did you get here?" Temari asked.

"A minute ago," Kankurou said, "Gaara send me to go search for Sakura he wants to talk with her."

"Oh she's at the garden," Neji said.

"Okay then bye," Kankurou said leaving the room, "Don't worry it's nothing serious."

"Okay," Temari said.

**Meanwhile at the Garden**

"Sakura, Gaara would like to speak with you," Kankurou said, "If you want you could walk with me, I'm going back over there."

"Okay," Sakura said following Kankurou to the tower.

Tap tap

"Come in," Gaara said.

"Gaara she's here, come he's waiting for you," Kankurou said letting Sakura come inside the office. "I'll be leaving now, want anything else."

"No," Gaara said seeing that Kankurou left he turned his attention to Sakura.

"You wanted to speak with me Gaara," Sakura said, "Is there-"

Sand was around her making her startled and towards Gaara's arms, "I'm sorry for what happened over there. I lost control and…"

"Gaara that's fine, I also lost control over my powers it happens," Sakura said.

"It's not all right, I ended up hurting you," Gaara said looking at Sakura.

"It's nothing, Gaara seriously," Sakura said went closer to Gaara and hugged him.

Gaara hesitated a bit, to hug her back but hugged her, "I'm still sorry."

"And I still think its fine," Sakura said then whispered to his ear, "I still love you, and nothing will change that."

"Hn," Gaara said hugged tightly, "I love you too."

"Thanks now I know what to do tomorrow," Sakura said looking at him, "A small present that I will want to give you maybe in two weeks."

"A…present?" Gaara said surprised, "I don't need one, I already have you."

"I want to," Sakura said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay there's chapter 15 I still need to organize chapter 16, I am sorry that it's short but it had to be like that. I won't say when I'll update but I'm surely going to update soon. Hope you liked it and please review.


	17. Chapter 16: Preparations so it

**Authors Note: **Hey all well here's chapter 16 for you all, it took me long but I should say that this is a long story I believe so hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 16: Preparations so it's thought

* * *

One month has passed; Gaara already passed all the healing preparations that Sakura had taught him. Sakura still didn't give him the present that she said that she had told him that she'll give it after the wedding instead. All that Sakura had to worry is making preparations for their wedding, the place that they would go for the honeymoon, and the present for Gaara.

Sakura is at her room where she is making a list of people she wants to invite with the people that Gaara had given her for the invitations. Other than that she had to do: invites of brides maids, grooms, maid of honor, man of honor, what the dresses that the maids are going to wear and the grooms, the decorations, and the food.

"Temari? Temari?" Sakura searched the entire mansion for Temari to see if she would join her for dress shopping.

"SAKURA!!" Temari yelled behind Sakura running to catch up to her.

"Hey, I was looking for you," Sakura said.

"I know someone informed me," Temari said, "So what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could become my bride's maid." Sakura asked.

"Of course I would accept!" Temari said hugging Sakura.

"Okay and I also wanted to know if you could help me with my picking out dresses for you all," Sakura said, "Oh and thank you for accepting."

"No problem and yeah I'll help you out, but I will tell you I don't want to wear nothing puffy and nothing that just looks ridicules," Temari said.

**One hour later**

Sakura and Temari went searching for the bride's maids dress and the maid of honor. They found really ugly dresses, some were beautiful but it did not satisfy Sakura's taste. Sakura and Temari had no other option but draw or pick out bits and pieces of dresses from magazines.

"Sai taught me how to draw out figures, maybe I could just draw them out," Sakura said, "Now the problem is who is the one that is going to the dresses for me? I have to get all the sizes of the bride's maids and the maid of honor to be able to get it right."

"I think it's a great idea to design your own brides maids dresses, but that is true we have to search for someone to do them…oh yeah I know of someone here at Suna, but if she cannot do them I know another person who can make them," Temari said, "Just let me investigate if they can and if one can that will be great but if both can do them that would be even better."

Sakura thought about it carefully, "That is a great idea but I am working in a budget here, but if I could buy the fabric and..."

Temari saw that Sakura went to deep thought, smiling, "Don't worry about it, these people owe me one, I'll just say that if they do this for me and you that they will be paying their debt."

Sakura looked at Temari, "Are you sure? Fine I think I could get the hang for it, I think."

"I'm sure and we could do it, just think positive, alright," Temari said.

"Alright, well I'm going to start on drawing the dresses, umm one question though Temari," Sakura said, "How do you want the dresses to look like? I mean I do have a plan it's just that I don't want them to look too silly, you know."

Temari thought for a moment before she said something. "I'll some magazines and just cut up some bits of pieces of the things I end up liking alright. I'll give them to you about tonight or maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, well why don't I start on making the invitations for the guest that we plan to invite, then maybe tomorrow I'll start on drawing them," Sakura said.

"Sounds good to me," Temari said, "I'll start looking for the dress alright."

"Alright," Sakura said leaving towards the mansion.

**One week has passed**

"Alright we already made Temari's dress, all we need is the other's sizes to be able to make them," Misty said one of the seamstress.

"Yes, that is right; we definitely need to get those sizes from those friends of yours," Hisa said the other seamstress.

"I think I could go ask Gaara for a week off don't you think? You know to get the sizes of the bride's maid and give the invitations to the guest from Konoha," Temari told Sakura.

"I think that's a great idea," Sakura said smiling, "I'll go get prepared, alright."

"Sure, Hisa and Misty get your belongings, meaning the things that you will be using understand," Temari said.

"Hai," both seamstresses said.

Temari went where Gaara was, which of course was at the Kazekage's tower. Gaara had just finished his paperwork that he had to do. He was going to clean up a bit, since he really doesn't like people touching his stuff so he just cleaned his desk. When Gaara opened his door to leave Temari was going to knock, when she accidentally hit him in the face.

"Temari," Gaara said annoyed.

"Oh Gaara I'm sorry, I was about to knock when…"

"What do you want?" Gaara said interrupting her.

"Oh I wanted to let you know that Sakura, Hisa, Misty, and I will go to Konoha to give out invitations and we have to get the sizes of the rest of the bride's maids," Temari said.

Gaara just looked at Temari like if she was crazy or something. "Where's Sai and Neji? Aren't they going to go with you?"

"Oh yeah I actually forgot about them. I'll go inform them to join us as well," Temari said.

"When are you leaving?" Gaara asked moving to be able to close the door behind him.

"Tomorrow morning before sunrise," Temari explained.

Gaara went walking, seeing that Temari was following him, "Alright."

"Great, I'll inform Sai and Neji to get ready and I'll tell Hisa and Misty to meet us at the mansion in the morning. And I'll tell Sakura as well," Temari said beside of Gaara.

They began to walk in silence when Gaara broke it, "I'll tell Sakura."

Temari just looked at him, "Sure."

**Meanwhile**

Tap Tap

Sakura heard her door being knocked by someone. "Coming."

"Hey Sakura," Hisa said loudly.

Opening the door, "Hello Hisa, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering why you didn't ask us to do your wedding dress. May I ask you why is that?" Hisa said.

"Oh because I already have a dress, it used to be my mother's when she got married with my father," Sakura explained.

"Oh do you have it with you or over there at Konoha?" Hisa asked.

"It's at Konoha, but now that you mention it, I was thinking if you could fix it up a bit," Sakura said, "You see its very old I really like the designs that it has but it's a long sleeved dress."

"Of course, just let me do the work and let me see it once we get to Konoha is that alright, Miss. Sakura," Hisa said.

"Yes of course, and again please call me Sakura," Sakura said not very comfortable when being called like that.

"Of course many apologies," Hisa said, "Well I have to rest up if I want to wake up early in the morning to leave Suna."

"Of course nice to see you again, Hisa," Sakura said, seeing that Hisa left she was going to close the door when she saw Gaara getting near towards her.

"Hello Gaara, how are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Fine," Gaara said, "You're going to Konoha tomorrow."

"Yes I am," Sakura said hugging Gaara.

Hugging her back, "I'll go with you; I also need to ask a few people about the wedding."

"But what about Suna?" Sakura asked.

"Kankurou will be taking care of it," Gaara explained.

"Oh alright, I'm actually done packing up my stuff, do you want me to make you something to eat," Sakura asked.

Gaara thought for a moment, "No," he said seeing that Sakura smiled a bit. He knew that she is hungry, "Let's go out instead."

Smiling "Alright let's go," Sakura said closing the door.

**Two days later**

Neji stopped at the area between Suna and Konoha where he sensed a different chakra and stronger.

"What's wrong? Why have we stopped, Neji?" Sakura asked.

"I sense two people with a huge chakra level," Neji said activating his Byakugan, surprised, "They're from the Akatsuki."

"What are they doing here? We must leave to another place," Sakura said.

"It's too late they know that we are here," Neji said, "Hisa and Misty hide somewhere that you won't interfere."

"Hai," they both said leaving and hiding under an old tree.

Temari, Neji, Sai, Sakura, and Gaara got prepared to fight if they needed to. They saw that the Akatsuki arrived in front of them.

"Well what do we have here, some Konoha kids and a Kazekage from Suna. What an honor, yeah," Deidara said, "But unfortunately we are not here to capture you Gaara, since we don't have a mission to do that yet."

"We must go, we are wasting time here, Deidara," Sasori said leaving.

"Alright, see ya guys we'll meet again, oh yeah Sasori I'm hungry," Deidara said.

With confused looks in their faces, "What the heck happened?" Temari said.

"They seem to strange for me that is all," Sakura said relieved.

"We still need to put up our guard up you guys," Neji said.

"Didn't they say that they don't have a mission to get Gaara?" Sai asked.

"Actually they did say that," Neji said used his Byakugan. "They are gone they are not near us whatsoever, we must go though."

"Hai, Sai get Hisa and Misty," Sakura said.

"Hurry," Gaara hissed.

"Hai," Sai said smiling.

**Meanwhile**

"We have seen Shukaku the Ichibi, Gaara sir from Suna," Deidara said.

"Where is he?" the leader asked.

"He is not with us sir, we let him leave since our mission was to see the whereabouts of Sanbi," Sasori explained.

"Hmm, for now we will not get Shukaku the Ichibi, we'll just save him and Kyuubi for last," the leader explained.

"Yes sir," both said.

"Dismissed," the leader said, "Wait I will need the information first. Also inform Itachi to meet me when he has a minute to spare."

"Of course sir," Sasori said handing him the information that he gathered and left the premises.

"Deidara, you go inform Itachi, I have to clean my weapons," Sasori said.

"Yeah," Deidara said mumbling something so that Sasori would not hear. 'Why do _I_ have to go tell Itachi, humph?'

Deidara knew where to find Kisame and Itachi since they always stay at the same place when they don't have any missions. Deidara saw Itachi and Kisame training, 'Damn, I'm surely going to get a beaten once I disturb them, just my luck.'

"Hey Itachi!" Deidara yelled to get Itachi's attention to him. "Our Leader needs you to go to his office whenever you have a chance!"

Itachi stopped training glaring at Deidara for a moment, "Kisame, I'll be back take a break for now." Itachi said walking towards Deidara.

'_Here comes trouble,'_ Deidara thought to himself.

"Next time wait when I'm done training you hear me," Itachi hissed hitting Deidara on the head.

"Yeah, yeah like I'd listen to you! By the way he said when you have the chance to go," Deidara said.

"Meaning now, idiot," Itachi said, "Leave me."

"Yeah," Deidara said leaving the place while rubbing his head where Itachi hit him.

A couple of moments passed, "You needed me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I need you to go to Konoha and give this to the Hokage, I heard that someone special from her is getting married. I don't want to be rude by not leaving a simple present for the young girl," the leader said chuckling.

"Sure," Itachi said getting the package that his leader handed him.

"Make sure to not let anybody recognize you," the leader said disappearing.

"Sure," Itachi said leaving to the place where he was training before.

"Hey Itachi what did _he_ want?" Kisame asked.

"I'll be back, I have to drop this package to the Hokage, I suppose that someone is getting married and our leader wants to give a small token for the bride," Itachi said monotone and having no interest to what he said.

Kisame began to laugh, "Wait what?? Our leader leaving a gift to the bride since when does he do that!! Ha ha, well anyways do you want me to go with you?"

"No," Itachi said leaving.

"Fine I'll wait here for you. One thing though I'll have a very long break that's for sure," Kisame said.

"Hn," Itachi said disappearing.

**Meanwhile**

"Lady Tsunade, we have arrived," Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura?...why are you here?" Tsunade asked surprised then look at Neji and Sai.

"We're here to get the sizes of the bride's maid's so that way these two seamstresses could make their dresses. Also I came to leave invitations for the wedding since our wedding is almost coming."

"Right that explains things," Tsunade said, "Shizune!"

Everyone heard someone running towards the hall and opening the door, "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Join…help out Sakura with the invitations that she needs to give to and stuff like that," Tsunade said.

"Of course, umm Lady Tsunade there's a young man waiting to give you something," Shizune said.

"Let him in, Sai, Neji, Temari may you go rest. Gaara…(sees the young man come in) go look for Naruto if you would like to or go rest. Sakura I need to ask you something," Tsunade said.

"Hai," everyone said.

"Ummm what about us Lady," Hisa said.

"Follow Temari, Sakura will soon find you to take you with her brides maids," Tsunade explained.

"Of course," Hisa said following Temari.

"I'll stay here to wait for Sakura," Gaara said.

"That is nice but I really need to talk to Sakura about something very important," Tsunade said.

"Fine, I'll see you at your apartment?" Gaara asked Sakura.

"Of course, here's the key to my apartment, but why don't you go find Naruto he'll be proud to see you," Sakura said.

"Sure," Gaara said leaving the office.

"Now how may I help you," Tsunade asked the young man.

* * *

**Guess who it is?**

* * *

"I came to deliver a package for a bride that is soon to get married my lady," the young man explained.

"A package, just leave it there would you," Tsunade said suspicious, "Anything else?"

"No that is all, may I leave," the young man said, "Oh and many congratulations to the future bride." He said looking at Sakura and smiled at her.

"T-Thanks," Sakura said feeling weird.

Before leaving he stopped at the door way and turned saying, "Lady Tsunade, whatever that package is… think twice." With that simple words he used his sharingan and disappeared.

"Wait was that Itachi?" Shizune asked.

"He sure was and why would he warn us about the package," Sakura asked looking at the package.

"Send someone to come and open this thing for me, carefully," Tsunade said.

"Of course my lady," Shizune said disappearing.

Once they found out that it was only a simple gift, they opened the gift seeing that it was a simple letter and two red roses. The letter said:

_To the future bride, _

_Congratulations, my gift is these two roses but what is the meaning of this you ask yourself? Well one rose will resemble the two people you care for the most and they are Gaara and Naruto. One rose is for Gaara and the other for Naruto, but the truest present would be that I will not take their life. Do not mislead me I still want their powers but I will not take them, what do you say isn't a perfect gift for you, Sakura-chan? Especially since I haven't been there with you since the day you were born, yes I am not your father but your uncle. I'm not asking for forgiveness but to simply understand me a bit, that is if you could. I sent one of my best people to do this job because if I have sent someone else they would have killed some of your people, Itachi would not do it unless it was his mission to kill. Say hello to your future husband and to the best friend you have._

_Sincerely, _

_Kira_

**Authors Note: **Well that's about it, I was going to write half of it and stop where it goes where Deidara informs their leader, Pein, that they have seen Gaara and stuff. Well I decided to make it longer than usual and I really hope you guys did not get confused and stuff. Okay one thing I know that Itachi wouldn't warn Tsunade and stuff but I wanted to change it a bit more, duh have you read how Gaara is?? Itachi is still the same, but he just wanted to have a bit fun.

Well I'll stop blabbering, please review and tell me if it was okay and if you didn't like it I'm sorry I'm no expert to please people, oh sorry bad mood here you know what day this is girls, well anyways I'll shut up and start with the day before the wedding and the wedding chapters. And then a sequel  you know what happens in two to three years kind of stuff, well I just gave you a hints on what's going to happen to the next chapters and the next story.

* * *


	18. Chapter 17: Preparations

**Authors Note:** Hey so sorry for not updating soon, was super busy to sit down in my computer and type everything I wrote down. So enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 17: Preparations

_To the Future Bride, _

_Congratulations, my gift is these two roses but what is the meaning of this you ask yourself? Well one rose will resemble the two people you care for the most and they are Gaara and Naruto. One rose is for Gaara and the other for Naruto, but the truest present would be that I will not take their life. Do not mislead me I still want their powers but I will not take them, what do you say isn't this a perfect gift for you, Sakura-Chan? Especially since I haven't been there with you since the day you were born, yes I am not your father but your uncle. I'm not asking for forgiveness but your understand me a bit, that is if you could. I sent one of my best people to do this job because if I have sent someone else they would have killed some of your people, Itachi would not do it unless it was his mission to kill. Say hello to your future husband and to the best friend you have. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kira_

"But wait didn't Sasuke kill Itachi?" Shizune asked pointing out the fact that Sasuke did mention that he did.

"Yes I believe he did say that he did kill him," Tsunade said, "He must have been fooled by one of Itachi's clones or something."

"Hmmmm, I don't know…anyways I'll make sure that during the wedding we'll have some guards, just in case they are trying to attack while both Naruto and Gaara are at the wedding," Tsunade explained. "Also Sakura I'll need you to do what you came here for and once your done come here and I'll try my best to explain who Kira is. Also, where you're going to have your wedding which will be my gift to you, you will not have to worry about finding a place big enough for your entire guest."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, "Misty, Hisa may we start by getting the measurements from everyone?"

"Yes, Lady Sakura," Hisa said.

"Of course, and while we do that maybe after we could get the men as well, and your mothers dress as well," Misty said.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade I would call for Sasuke and ask him to tell you what happened when he fought with Itachi, just saying. Also can you also find out from which side of the family he is in and what his blood line is as well," Sakura said. "Oh and can you tell Kakashi-sensei that I need to talk to him, its important."

"Of course," Tsunade said.

"Bye then," Sakura said.

Sakura, Misty, and Hisa were walking towards Ino's place when Sakura saw Sasuke on the way over there.

"Hey Sasuke, Lady Tsunade needs to talk with you," Sakura said.

"Oh okay," Sasuke said leaving.

"Bye," Sakura said, "Misty we'll go get the sizes of the bride's maids first, and then we'll go for my dress, and the sizes of the guys tomorrow is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright," Hisa said.

"Yes we are here for a week so we have plenty of time," Misty said.

"Your right," Sakura said.

Sakura and the tailor got all the sizes of the girls and all the men except for five of them who some were unreachable and two couldn't be found.

"All we need is Kakashi, Gaara, Kankurou, Naruto, and Sai sizes for their tuxedos," Misty said.

"We'll do that tomorrow, I need to go to the Hokage's tower right now-"

Knock-knock

Sakura was interrupted by the knocking of her door. Sakura went to open the door.

"Shizune, what brings you here? Please come in," Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura, Lady Tsunade needs to talk with you, by tomorrow she is looking at some documents about your family. And the reason is that I tell you this is because Lady Tsunade is not in a good mood at the moment," Shizune said.

"Alright, thank you for telling me Shizune. So is tomorrow alright for me to go to her office?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is maybe you could go in the afternoon, you know how Lady Tsunade gets in the mornings when she doesn't get her tea and dumplings on time," Shizune said.

"Of course, I'll be there around noon," Sakura said seeing that Neji was arriving, "I'm going to open the door for Neji."

"Alright, oh and the other reason why I came here is to let you know that Neji would be coming to stay in guard while you all sleep," Shizune explained.

"Oh really...Hi Neji, come in please," Sakura said opening the door, "So he's going to guard outside or inside the house?"

"Outside," Neji responded.

"Oh alright," Sakura said.

"Well I guess I should be leaving, oh and about Kakashi he'll be here tomorrow," Shizune said leaving Sakura's house, "Bye, bye."

"Bye…Neji would you like something to eat or drink?" Sakura offered.

"No thank you, but it's kind of you to offer," Neji said, "Now I'm going to look around to see if there isn't anyone coming or something."

"Alright, if you need anything just feel free to ask okay," Sakura said.

"Of course," Neji said.

Sakura closed the door while Neji went ahead to do his mission on protecting Sakura from any danger that might occur. Sakura, Misty, and Hisa after having a small chat of what they plans to do tomorrow they go to bed.

In two hours, Sakura is still wide-awake just wondering who might be Kira and is stressing about her wedding. Sakura goes towards the kitchen to get some water when she remembers that Neji is still outside guarding her home. She goes to a nearby window by the entrance of her house where there's a clear view of the entrance. She see's that Neji is sitting; she goes to a closet and takes out a blanket.

Opening the door carefully not to make any noise she goes and takes the blanket and covers Neji with it.

"Ahgh," surprised that Neji had grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have sneaked up on you."

"I knew you were coming, thank you for the blanket," Neji said, "You should go back inside and rest."

"I tried," Sakura responded, "But I can't sleep when I'm worried about a thing that keeps me awake at times." Sits in a chair near Neji.

"Oh, well I believe that everything's going to be alright," Neji said, "The wedding will come out perfect."

Smiles then look up the sky, "That _and_ the fact that I have an uncle in the Akatsuki and out of nowhere send me a letter. It's just makes me wonder if there's something in between the lines of that letter. I don't know but the one thing I'm more worried about is what it said about Naruto and Gaara."

"You shouldn't worry about it much, Lady Tsunade is looking things up, she sent four Anbu to Naruto's place, and sent a warning to Gaara about it," Neji explained, "And she has sent Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, and myself to protect Misty, Hisa, and you."

"Really? Naruto is protected and so will Gaara, that's good to hear that, well I should get inside then," Sakura said getting up, "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight," Neji said.

The next day Sakura, Misty, and Hisa went to get the sizes of Naruto and Sai's suits all they needed was Kakashi's measurements.

"Eh ah, there you are Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi there you are," Sakura said, "Misty and Hisa that's Kakashi Hatake please get his measurements and make sure you make his suit nice okay."

"Of course," Hisa said doing some jutsu.

"I'm on it," Misty said. By doing some hand jutsu's they were getting the measurements of Kakashi's.

Half an hour has passed and Misty and Hisa went back to Sakura's home to organize everything to go back to Suna that way they'll have the time to do all the dresses and tuxes for the wedding. While Sakura and Kakashi go walking that way, they'll talk about certain things.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi you know that not only do I see you as a teacher but also as a father that I never had, right?" Sakura said.

"Yes I do," Kakashi said.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would do me the favor of walking me in the aisle of my wedding, you know, handing me to Gaara," Sakura said.

Smiling under his mask, "I'd love to walk you, it's an honor," Kakashi said.

"Thank you so much, Kakashi," Sakura said.

"You're welcome," Kakashi said, "Something else is bothering you. You want to talk about it?"

"Lady Tsunade, may have told you about the letter," Sakura said.

"Yes she did, she said to tell you not to worry about it," Kakashi said.

"No I'm just worried that the Akatsuki will attack during the wedding," Sakura said.

"Gaara and Tsunade will have guards just in case they decide to attack," Kakashi said.

"Well I'm just being paranoid," Sakura said.

"Let's go eat something, Naruto should be at that restaurant that he normally goes to," Kakashi said.

"Okay, let's go," Sakura said.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto were just eating and talking about how their missions were lately and how complicated or none complicated it was.

"Well I have to go to Tsunade's office by now, I'll see you guys later alright," Sakura said running towards the tower.

"BYE!!" Naruto said.

"Bye," Kakashi said.

Knock – Knock

"Come in," Tsunade said.

Opening the door, "Lady Tsunade is it alright if we could talk?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I was waiting for you to come anyways, Shizune can you bring us some dumplings and tea," Tsunade said.

"Yes, I'll be right back," Shizune said.

"Sit Sakura, I guessing you're here for the information about your family, especially Kira," Tsunade said, "I'm only going to tell you what I found so far, that's all I could do for now. But before I start, Sasuke said that he was sure that he has killed Itachi, but it must have been a clone or some sort. But, he's not going to leave again to go kill him, he knows better not to the next time he betrays Konoha."

"Of course," Sakura said.

Opening the door, "The tea and dumplings are here, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said.

"Good just how I want them," Tsunade said, "Well Sakura here's what I found out about Kira and the rest of the family blood line and those sorts of stuff."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Sakura said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there's chapter 17 for ya, the next chapter would be coming shortly all I have to do is type it. Well please review and there's only a few more chapters coming up I'm planning to do something about the ending but can't decide on what exactly. So hope you enjoy this chapter.


	19. Chapter 18: Family Information

**Authors Note: **Well here's chapter 18 for ya!! Well hope you enjoy.

Chapter 18: Family Info

* * *

"Shizune please call Kakashi to come here," Tsunade said "And bring me some dumplings and tea."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Shizune said running towards the door to open it and leave the office.

"Sakura, what I have found was some what interesting," Tsunade said looking at some documents.

"Some what interesting? What do you mean by that Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"When I was looking for the documents of your family files, I found out something that I haven't known," Tsunade said looking at Sakura now. "Did you know that you were adopted?"

"Yes I do know," Sakura said, "My mother told me."

"Did she ever say who your real family was?" Tsunade asked.

"No she said that when I was just an infant, she had found me at the entrance of her door," Sakura said, "Since then she tried to look for my real family but never found them so she said that she decided to adopt me as her own."

"I see, well that's good but here's the thing even though she was not your mother she was related to you in some way. She may not be your biological mother but you are from that clan," Tsunade explained.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sakura said surprised.

"Well from that I tried to find who Kira is but no luck," Tsunade said seeing that Shizune and Kakashi came in. "But I'm guessing either your biological mother or father is part of Kira's family."

"So all we have to do is find out who is part of the Haruno clan maybe," Sakura said.

"Exactly, Kakashi please stand behind Sakura please, Shizune give me that scroll that I found in the Third Hokage's document," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes of course," Shizune said getting the scroll.

"Okay," Kakashi said waving hello to Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade, why does Kakashi have to stand behind me?" Sakura asked confused on what's going on.

"There's a scroll that I found that it's for you to read, that none of us can open nor read it. You see it's sealed in a jutsu that only you may open," Tsunade explained getting the scroll from Shizune. "Here you go."

Getting the scroll she noticed that Kakashi was using his Sharinganeye, Tsunade saw her concerned face and so did Kakashi.

"Just in case there's a jutsu that can cause any type of trouble," Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask but can be seen by his eyes that he was smiling.

"Alright I'm going to open it then," Sakura said slowly opening the small scroll and saw a puff of smoke.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Sakura were surprised that a person was summoned.

"Don't worry it's a clone…well a type of clone," Kakashi explained. "I believe to tell Sakura what the message is."

"You are correct," the person said.

"I also see that it can answer our questions," Shizune said.

"Not exactly," the person said, "I'm here to tell Lady Sakura Haruno who she really is and where she comes from."

"Alright, first things first what's your name?" Kakashi asks.

"Oh many apologies my name is Kiyoko Hiroshima, I am from the Hiroshima clan," Kiyoko said.

"Kiyoko Hiroshima…for some reason I recognize that name," Kakashi murmured.

"If you'll excuse me I have to do what I was summoned here for," Kiyoko announced.

"Of course," Tsunade said.

"Lady Sakura Haruno you are from clans, the Haruno clan, and the Hiroshima clan. I am you mother only that I look younger than I may look in the present time your seeing this," Kiyoko said looking at the impression Sakura made.

"Wait you're my mother?!" Sakura said.

"Yes, right now how you are looking at me, I'm only but one month pregnant, with you inside of me," Kiyoko said. "I got pregnant at the age of seventeen, in or clan is somewhat usual to get pregnant at this age but when we are married. I didn't get married because I fell in love with a man out of the family and that is with Hiroshi Haruno."

"Why didn't you marry with Hiroshi Haruno? Also, why couldn't you marry outside the Hiroshima clan?" Sakura asked.

"The reason why I did not marry Hiroshi is because I was protecting him, you see there was a big war with the Haruno and Hiroshima's clan because the Haruno clan did not want to 'help out' the Hiroshima clan to got more power and destroy villages," Kiyoko explained. "Also if I had married some one that is not a Haruno it would be perfectly fine _if_ I had married a Haruno my family would have murdered your father and me."

"I see so you had no choice but to keep this relationship you had with Hiroshi a secret, but I'm guessing when you found our you were pregnant you probably got worried," Sakura said analyzing everything she heard.

"Exactly, your very smart my dear! Just like your father," Kiyoko said smiling, "Basically what I wanted for you to know who your clans are, and telling you that I didn't abandon you I had to that way you'll be safe. The woman that took you as your mother she once saved my life. I began to follow her without her knowing, and there I knew who to leave you with."

"With my mother," Sakura said seeing Kiyoko twitch of what she said.

"Yes, if you also want to know more about my clan I have left some books of information, including my diary, and a family tree of my clan and the Haruno's clan. Also, before my time runs out if someone by the name of Kira ends up sending you a letter or something do not trust him. Kira is someone not to be trusted, he is my brother, I have another brother that you can truly trust and he's Kiyoshi Hiroshima," Kiyoko said, "He is my twin brother, he is the only one who you can trust. Kira would say one thing and another, if you have someone you care so much protect them with all your heart."

"So I was right…I knew he shouldn't be trusted," Sakura said looking at Tsunade.

"Anbu are taking care of Naruto and Gaara is protected as well," Tsunade said.

Kiyoko looked at Tsunade, "That won't do. When I said about the wars of the Haruno and Hiroshima clan, well if they combine both their clans' bloodline they become stronger than normal. It's rare to awaken a spirit, but you can awaken it in two ways: 1 someone can awaken it by using a mind transfer jutsu or 2 something tragic happening."

"You see by combining both our clans it increases our strength, speed, and chakra. We can even copy somebody else's bloodline by just having the knowledge of how to use their chakra and their ability. I have noticed that you have already awakened the spirit, learned how to have that spirit in your body by bringing her out, and separating. You pretty well managed to do all the stages that you would have to know and get powerful. Unfortunately, you don't know how to control the chakra, spirit, and you don't know how to stay separated for a long period of time."

"Wait…so I'm in the third stage and I'm already done with it? Meaning that I'm in the last stage that it might have been impossible for me to awaken the spirit, let alone separating my own spirit with the other spirit I have inside of me," Sakura said, "I know for a fact that I haven't mastered this bloodline but I'm learning. When you said having to stay separated for a long time, what exactly is the time limit for both our spirits to be separated from one body?"

Smiling, "Very good analyzing, well there is _one_ more stage and that's a very difficult process to get to. Kira hasn't even gotten to that stage, but I doubt that he will stop of learning how to get to that stage," pausing and looking at Sakura, "I won't let that happen…anyways; the time limit will only depend on the person itself. Kira could withstand being separated with his spirit for a whole week or two. Since your barely learning it takes only a couple of hours, then you lose almost all your chakra and stay hospitalize for a couple of weeks…which isn't good if you're going to fight with anyone especially with Kira."

Looking at Kakashi, "I will send my twin brother to help Sakura with her bloodline on how to control it; it seems that he had the Haruno's blood. I cannot help her in that department…It seems that I'm just rambling aren't I?"

"A bit, I can't quite understand what you are trying to say," Sakura admitted.

"Hmmm…well let's see…Sakura you're from two bloodlines and by combining both the Haruno and Hiroshima's clan, you get a power that no one can have. Now if you were only from the Haruno clan it would only be easy to become a simple ninja, with the Hiroshima it would be somewhat alike the Uchiha clan, except that we don't have the Sharingan. We can copy jutsu's that someone does; even those jutsu's that the Uchiha cannot copy."

"So basically I can do stuff that most of the ninjas around cannot do. Then why do I, we have a spirit inside us?" Sakura asked.

'_Hey what are you trying to say? You don't want me here?' _inner Sakura said.

"That's not what I meant, just asking," Sakura said annoyed.

Laughing, "Your arguing with your spirit aren't you" Kiyoko asked amused.

"Yes I am, wait how can you tell?" Sakura said.

"Simple, watch," Kiyoko said, "Never mind I sometimes forget that I myself don't have a spirit."

"Wait!! Kiyoshi! Come here please," Kiyoko said.

"Excuse me, but how can your brother be summoned here if you were summoned by a jutsu in this scroll," Kakashi said.

"Oh yes that is true, but you see I'm really summoning him in real life," Kiyoko said, "He'll be here in his own body; I'm only a clone he won't be."

"What is it Kiyoko?" Kiyoshi asked appearing beside Kiyoko.

"Kiyoshi, look that's my daughter, Sakura Haruno," Kiyoko said pointing at Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you niece, you still haven't answered why you have summoned me here," Kiyoshi said peacefully.

"Oh right I want you to show my dear Sakura how you argue with your spirit," Kiyoko said.

"Kiyoko, is that why you summoned me here?" Kiyoshi said placing his index and thumb on his temple, "I don't know what you are planning but this is silly."

"I know I just want to show Sakura that when she is having a conversation with her spirit we can tell by her gestures," Kiyoko explained, "Plus you are the one who will be training her since I don't have that power of teaching her how to use that bloodline." Smiling, knowing that she caught him in a tight spot.

Glaring at her sister, "Ugh," Kiyoshi said.

"Sakura pay very close to my brother, you'll soon see what I mean," Kiyoko said.

Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade all watched how Kiyoshi was concentrating on waking up his spirit.

"_Hey we need to show my dear niece how we argue," _Kiyoshi told his inner self.

Sakura saw how Kiyoshi was gesturing his hands with a graceful appearance, his face has gotten stiff, as well with his body, but the one thing that Sakura has noticed more was Kiyoshi's eye's.

"That's interesting," Sakura said out loud.

'_You hear that Kiyoshi, she said it's interesting. Ask her what it was that caught her attention could you,'_ inner Kiyoshi said.

"Of course," Kiyoshi said looking at Sakura, "What's interesting?"

"Oh sorry didn't mean to say it out loud," Sakura said, "What I noticed is that your whole body gets stiff, but your hands move with such a graceful movement that it's so calming. But…what caught my attention the most was your eyes…your eyes are normally blue, am I correct?"

"Yes, it is," Kiyoshi answered.

"Well when you began having a conversation with your spirit, your eyes have changed," Sakura said, "They've changed to a color that I haven't seen before…kind of a silver color with the hint of blue."

Smiling, "You are correct, you see my spirits eye color is silver and mine are blue. So it's typical to get your spirits eye color combined with yours." Kiyoshi explained, "That and the fact that your body becomes stiff, but that doesn't include your hands. You see when talking to your spirit you tend to speak with it like if you were speaking with another person, but only one difference, you are basically talking to yourself."

"Oh, that is great! I thought I was going crazy when I first noticed my spirit," Sakura said laughing.

'_Ugh, show off she has silver eye's where I only have red eyes,'_ Sakura's inner self said.

'Now don't start on interrupting, Kiyoko only has a couple of minutes of being here,' Sakura said.

'_I don't care! I'm so mad, humph,'_ inner Sakura said.

'You're probably jealous that he has silver eyes, but I think that having red eyes are very beautiful don't you think?' Sakura said.

'_You really think so?! Aww, thank you!,' _inner Sakura said.

'You're very welcome,' Sakura said.

"I see you were talking to your spirit, Kiyoko which spirit did you put in her?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I actually put three spirits on her, she doesn't realize it nor does the spirit that she is conversing with but-"

"WAIT! You put THREE spirits in her!!!" Kiyoshi yelled bringing Sakura back to reality.

"Yes I did," Kiyoko said, "The reason why I did this is because I knew that she was going to have a huge conflict with Kira."

"What does Kira has to do with this? Kira doesn't even know that she even exists!" Kiyoshi said.

"Actually," Sakura interrupted, "I have a scroll from Kira."

Both Kiyoko and Kiyoshi looked surprised and concerned to what Sakura has said. "Kira…sent you…a scroll…" grasping Kiyoko said.

"Kiyoko I'm here now, I'll protect Sakura. I promise with my life," Kiyoshi said holding his sisters hand. "I'll also train her to use her powers properly."

"I'm coming to…I'm going to train her too," Kiyoko said looking at Sakura, "It's time to let Kira know that I'm not going to let nothing happen to my precious daughter. And her new family."

"Wait new family? You mean that Gaara and the rest of my friends are in trouble?!" Sakura said standing up.

"I'm going to Suna, to protect Gaara or at least warn them about Kira, Kiyoshi train Sakura now. Also awaken her other spirit, please I would do so but I have other things to do," Kiyoko said turning to face Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade you must have all you high experienced guards to protect this village. To be in a high alert when the time comes to protect Naruto Uzamaki."

"Yes of course," Tsunade said looking at Shizune.

"Hai," Shizune said disappearing the room.

"It's not going to help but it should stall him. Kiyoshi Sakura's spirits are Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami, Marisha-Ten, and Susanowa."

"Wait a minute not only did you put three spirits on her, but you put the most powerful and difficult to control! I tell her, are you really trying to protect her or are you trying to kill her?!" Kiyoshi said.

"Wait how come I can't have three spirits and who are these spirits? And what do they do?" Sakura asked.

"The reason why you can't have more than two spirits is because the spirits will have a conflict when they are all awakened. You see mostly, having two spirits is just having a type of 'party' in your head, but having three well it's more complicated to explain."

"You see having three spirits causes a problem because you may never know if those spirits are going to behave well," Kiyoshi finished what Kiyoko was going to say.

'_Wait did they say, Marisha-Ten and Susanowa?'_ Inner Sakura asked.

'Yes why? Also which one are you?' Sakura asked.

'_I'm Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami, sorry didn't tell you before,'_ Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami said, '_Well, tell them that everything is going to be alright with us three because their siblings.'_

'Really? Wow ok I'll let them know,' Sakura said.

"Umm, you really don't have to worry for these three, Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami has told me that they will be okay, because their siblings," Sakura explained.

"Yes but that's not the problem, Sakura," Kiyoshi said, "The problem is that you three won't be able to separate from Sakura's body that easily. Meaning that those three would have some difficult time trying to get out of your mind without damaging anything."

"Oh," Sakura said '_don't worry there's a method for us to get out, watch. Let ME wake up those two sleepy heads and you'll watch what I'm going to do.'_

'Are you sure about this?' Sakura asked.

'_Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Oh but you only have to one thing,' He said, 'All you have to do is to summon three clones, when I say 'now'.' _

'Alright thanks,' Sakura said.

'_Ok,' _Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami said.

"Sakura? Sakura are you alright?" Kiyoshi said gently shaking Sakura.

"She's fine, she is having a conversation with my big brother, heehee," someone said from Sakura's body.

"Kiyoshi what is going on?" Kiyoko asked appearing behind her clone.

"Kiyoko so you decided to join us for real," Kiyoshi said, "I have no idea I've never seen a spirit taking control over a body before."

"Should I…should I stop them," Kiyoko asked.

"No you shouldn't brother would be very disappointed," the voice said, "You don't have to worry about little Sakura she will be just fine, trust me."

"A-Alright," Kiyoko said.

"I told you that giving her three spirits is going to cause a problem especially with those three," Kiyoshi said.

"I know," Kiyoko said.

"What's going on with Sakura?" Tsunade asked concerned with what is going on.

"Yes we need to know what is going on," Kakashi said.

"You two don't have to worry, we don't know what is going on ourselves," Kiyoko and Kiyoshi said together.

"Now," the voice said.

Everyone saw Sakura summoning three clones. She also did some hand signs that they all did not know, but Kiyoshi.

"I can't believe it! How is she able to summon those three in just one move?!" Kiyoshi said.

"What do you mean that she is trying to summon all three spirits!! She can't do that yet!?" Kiyoko said running towards Sakura.

"It's done," the voice said.

"NO!!" Kiyoko said looking how the spirits had gone out of Sakura's body.

"I've told you that she would be ok, Hello I'm Susanowa," she said.

"I'm Marisha-Ten, Susanowa please don't make a fool of yourself," she said.

"Both of you don't start, or else," Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami hissed, "Hello I'm Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami, I'm the God of fire and lightning. Susanowa is the God of the winds, storms, ocean and snakes. Marisha-Ten is the Queen of heaven, goddess of the light, sun, and moon."

"We are siblings! You could call me Susan," Susanowa said bowing.

"You could call me Mar," Marisha said.

"And you could call me Kami, Sakura now with us out and all it won't take away your chakra that fast we could be out here for oh two months," Kami said, "But I will let Susan and Mar get in again, I have to do something before I get back in."

"What are you planning on doing?" Sakura said.

"I'm going to kill Kira's men that are going to Suna for Gaara," Kami said looking at Susan, "In the other hand Susan I need you."

"Yes of course," Susan said standing beside Kami.

"Mar, please go back in Sakura and take care of her while we're gone, Kiyoko and Kiyoshi don't worry I will be back I'm not going to take advantage of this, just doing what I'm suppose to do," Kami said, "Let's go."

"Ok!" Susan said disappearing.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well there it is for you all sorry for letting it be so long since I updated. I deserve all the flames and all well gotta go.


	20. Chapter 19: Training

**Author's Note: Okay finally I got myself a new computer, my old one got broken since the last time I placed a chapter, I had three(3) extra chapters that I wanted to put here but they were erased and I totally forgot to print them, I got mad. I'm sorry I didn't place a new chapter sooner but I needed to reread what I wrote on the last chapter and write them down on a notebook, them type them, and save it on a flash drive. That way I'll have three ways of saving them. Ok I'll be quiet now here are chapter 19 hopes you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 19: Training**

* * *

Susan and Kami went to the outside borders of Suna. There Susan and Kami saw Kira's men trying to attack Suna.

"Ready Susan? We have to kill all those men there if there is anyone from Suna don't kill them understood?" Kami said.

"Understood," Susan said going ahead to attack those who are trying to destroy Suna and get Gaara.

"So she finally summoned those two how interesting," Kira said, "Alright men be prepared to go get Gaara from the desert. Go Now!"

"Right!" everyone said heading towheads Suna's entrance, where Gaara, his siblings, and his men are waiting for battle.

"Lighting strike!" Kami said with one graceful move of his hands.

"I feel a storm coming!" Susan said.

"Ahh!" half of Kira's men were gone, "What exactly are they?!" Kira shocked of the sight that he is losing the battle.

"Lighting strike!" again Kami summoned his lighting to stop Kira's men.

"Ugh! How can this be?! They just arrived here and destroyed all my men…my plan! My plan is all ruined!" Kira said in disappointment. "You…you make sure you give this message to Sakura! That the next time we meet I will get Naruto."

"We'll do…while you're still here might as well warn you this," Kami said.

"And what's that?" Kami said.

"Don't underestimate us!" Kami yelled summoning some of Kira's men that sneaked inside Suna's borders before the attack.

"You! How did you know that I've sent men inside the borders of Suna?!" Kira questioned him.

"Simple, it had to do with the help of my sister, Susan. She said before we attacked that there was a storm coming, meaning for her that someone has already went inside the village and is getting ready to attack, which will cause destruction towards the village," Kami explained.

"And what does that have to do by knowing that I've already had men in there?!" Kira said.

"It's actually a kind of warning for my brother, informing him that I have to find the storm before it hits," Susan said, "Plus young Sakura will be ready for you!"

"We'll just see about that now won't we now," Kira said disappearing from sight.

"Should we warn Gaara to be safe while we are not here?" Susan asked Kami appearing besides him.

"Yes, for Sakura's sake," Kami said walking towards the front gate where the shinobi were heading back inside the borders of Suna and Gaara was there in front of the entrance with his siblings.

"Good afternoon Kazekage Gaara, let me introduce myself, my name is very long so you could call me Kami," he said with a graceful bow and an arm showing Gaara where Susan was standing, "And this is Susan my sister."

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Kazekage," Susan said bowing.

"Hello, may I ask why did you protect us from them?" Gaara asked.

"Well Kazekage, Lady Sakura would be worried to know that your village were attacked by her won uncle," Kami explained.

"Plus it was Lady Sakura who summoned us to protect you and your village," Susan said.

"Sakura? How is she?" Gaara asked.

"She's a bit upset about this whole drama thing with Kira trying to get you and Naruto, while she had to cancel some dates to prepare for the wedding," Susan said, "She really loves you and wants to get married but she can't because of Kira might ruin it for her which she would really be upset if Kira ruins her wedding."

"That is true," Kami said looking at his sister signaling her not to get too hyper.

"Oh that's right! Do you think brother that we should take Gaara to Konoha that way we'll don't have to worry about Kira coming back?" Susan suggested.

"No even though it's a good idea, but Gaara has to stay in his village where he could protect his village and himself," Kami explained, "I'll know when Kira or his men would be coming here at Suna."

"Oh alright so when you sense Kira you'll come by and see what he is doing right?" Susan said.

"Um…sure," Kami said sensed that Sakura was becoming impatient, "I believe it is time for us to leave, Sakura is getting edgy, Susan. We'll be in touch Lord Kazekage, be careful," Kami said before disappearing.

"Goodbye!" Susan said.

-Konoha-

Kioyoshi and Kiyoko were training Sakura of how to control her chakra when she summons her spirits that is within her. Sakura trained all morning long and afternoon that she has become exhausted.

"I need to rest just for a couple of minutes," Sakura said sitting down on the ground.

"Alright, my little niece, but tell how do you feel other than being tired of course," Kioyoshi asked.

"Well I've been noticing during our training that I have been getting a bit stronger and can be able to at least in some point manage my chakra the way that you are teaching me," Sakura explained.

"That's good, pretty soon you'll be able to be in complete control with you chakra since you knew already how to control it," Kiyoshi said, "But we need to speed things up with your training that takes in three months to three weeks."

"So this week we'll concentrate on controlling your chakra, week two will be physical, and week three combining all weeks one and two and summoning your spirits," Kioyoshi said.

"Alright, I guess I'm all rest up now, shall we start training," Sakura said standing up.

"Yes, we should," Kioyoshi said standing up as well.

"We're here!"Susan said appearing besides Sakura.

"Alright how were thing in Suna?" Kioyoshi asked.

"We managed to defeat Kira's men, Kira was not expecting us," Kami explained, "Kira also threatened that he'll come here for Naruto next. Gaara is fine we warned him about Kira and he would be in high alert about this situation."

"That's good so everything is fine right?" Sakura asked now calmed for the news.

"At this moment yes," Kami said, "I believe she'll need four weeks of training, Kioyoshi Kira won't be attacking until fine weeks I believe that he's trying to prepare the impossible now that he knows that Sakura could summon us. Unfortunately, what he doesn't know is that Sakura has three spirits within her instead of two."

"That is correct, so Sakura will have one more week of training which is great and we should inform Lady Tsunade about this," Kioyoshi said.

"I'll take care of that," Kami said, "Susan you go inside of Sakura now, since she started training it's getting a bit difficult for her to use her chakra when both of us are out."

"Hmmm…fine!" Susan said, "Oh you don't have to worry I'll go back to sleep until you need me and Kami will wake me up when that comes ok Lady Sakura."

"Ok," Sakura said smiling.

"I'll be right back then," Kami said disappearing.

Moments later Kami appeared at Lady Tsunade's office explained what happened at Suna and what Kira has said about coming for Naruto. Kami also warned Tsunade that we should just be in high alert in the fourth or fifth week from now, believing that he might come to Konoha within that time because of the fact that Kira has to plan on things and to rest. Once he has explained everything to Tsunade he went back to the area that Sakura was at to be able to go back where he belongs to.

Two weeks has passed and Sakura has learned how to fully control her chakra and physically fight. Now she has to learn how to use both of the training that she has learned together by bringing her spirits out and learn how to fight with them and how to use special jutsu's. Once Kioyoshi and Kiyoko has managed to train her they decided to have some fighting as a test for Sakura once she completes her training.

"Alright little niece, let's see what you've learned so far. We still have another week to fix whatever we believe that you need to fix or that you need to learn," Kioyoshi said, "I would like it if you used all three of your spirits and I'll use both of mine that way you'll get a bit of a glimpse of the idea how the real battle will be."

"Alright I'm ready if you are," Sakura said.

"My little Sakura we'll be a little 'soft' on the fighting especially my brother spirits," Kiyoko said seeing that Sakura got disappointment she later explained, "What I meant is that we'll stop when your almost to your limits."

"Oh alright," Sakura said.

'Ready Sakura?" Kami asked.

'Yeah, wake up the rest,' Sakura said.

'Already did,' Kami said laughing, 'Their being quiet now, ha-ha."

"Ready Sakura, Lady Tsunade will be here watching us fight, she will let us know when to stop," Kiyoko said.

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Alright begin," Tsunade said.

All three including their spirits began fighting; Kioyoshi explained to Sakura that while they fight he would like to see by pointing out what she has learned during the past few weeks. The fight lasted all day, it is now dark and Kiyoko had to stop for the reason that she was at her limit. Kioyoshi and Sakura with their spirits still kept on fighting and using jutsu's that they have learned.

"It's been twelve hours now, I'm surprised that Sakura could last this long," Tsunade said.

"I know when having their spirits out they're only using bits of pieces of their chakra while they fight. Since Kioyoshi has more experience and had more time with his spirits he could last longer with his spirits out, but he wouldn't go that far and use them for that long time period," Kiyoko said looking a questioning look from Tsunade, "The reason is…when he knows that he's going to be on his limit and he used his spirits to fight he would have to place his spirits back inside where they belong…and once that happens he would be sleeping to retain his chakra and strength within a week or two. Which make him vulnerable."

"I see…so that's why when Sakura fought with Sasuke that time she slept for a week," Tsunade said noticing that Sakura was becoming tired and out of breath she decided to stop the fight.

"I…think…I could…keep on," Sakura said.

"No! You're a medical ninja you yourself should know how much you can handle a fight and what's your limit! Do I have to train you once again of how to become a medical ninja or what?!" Tsunade yelled very upset of the comment she made.

"Your right," Sakura said, "Sorry."

"I'll stop now as well," Kioyoshi said, "I haven't fought like this since I fought with Kira. Plus we need to rest this weekend that way we'll be able to rest before Kira arrives."

"That is true," Sakura said.

"I believe that we should plan the battlefield or at least a plan to attack Kira," Kioyoshi suggested to Tsunade.

"That sounds like a good idea, how about we do it when you both rest well and we'll let you know what I have planned," Tsunade said.

"Of course," Kioyoshi said.

Both Sakura and Kioyoshi rested for half a week, while they were resting Tsunade planned two ways of the battle. Once Sakura and Kioyoshi has woken up from their sleep, Tsunade explained them about her plan.

"There's no sign that Kira is on his way towards Konoha and Suna has not seen anything out of the ordinary," Tsunade said, "So for now you two just rest up and take as much time resting that way when the time comes you'll be refreshed."

"We will," Kioyoshi said.

"Don't worry I'm still pretty tired how is Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's doing well, you know how he is when it comes to training," Tsunade said, "That Naruto always wants to learn something new and he wants to learn it fast."

"Ha-ha your right he's always been like that," Sakura said smiling; "Now it's time for me to protect him."

Smiling for that comment that Sakura said, "Well we both are," Tsunade said, "Since I have a big surprise for him once this is done."

"Oh what's that?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see when the time comes," Tsunade said, "Now rest both of you, I'll leave for now but I'll come back within tomorrow to check on things."

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Thank you for everything Lady Tsunade," Kioyoshi said.

"Yeah," Tsunade said.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay so I know that there's a lot of drama in this story but eh on the long run to me it's cool. Let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 20: Waiting

**Auther's Note:** Okay here's chapter 20 it took me a lot to think about this chapter so hopefully you all like it and I hope I didn't make any mistakes.

Chapter 20: Waiting

Sakura and everyone that has been training in the past weeks are starting to rest for the last week that they have while they wait for Kira to arrive or any news from him. Sakura and her new family were just hanging around in a restaurant having a conversation on informing Sakura who they are and about their clan.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya have decided to train Naruto, not by training him physically but on something he lacks of the most: mentally. All three were teaching Naruto about certain methods of protecting himself and on others. Especially they taught him subjects that a Hokage would need to know. The other's who trained would be hanging with their teammates and friends. Some would be just at the hot springs other's eating at a restaurant. Neji and Hinata trained each other to become more prepared and stronger.

Tsunade has sent a group to check outside the perimeter of any sign of Kira or any one who seems suspicious. Once the group searched for over two hours they went to report to Tsunade. Once they've told her that nothing strange happened they went ahead to their old positions of checking outside Konoha's borders.

Weeks have passed by and everyone began to get a bit frustrated of not seeing anything new happening or any news about Kira coming to Konoha.

"When will he come already I would like to finish this that way I'll go back to my life!" Sakura said in anguish, "Ugh."

"You have to be patient, knowing Kira he will come when everyone loses hope of him even coming to Konoha," Kiyoko said.

"Well…it seems to be working," Sakura said.

"Well then that means that he'll be here pretty soon," Kiyoshi said.

"I believe so, he gave me enough time to finish planning everything from my wedding, and the seamstresses are done with the dresses and tuxedos as well. I have everything done all I need is a set date and me getting married to Gaara," Sakura explained to her mother and uncle. "I've also checked on Suna and they are not having any problems with Kira or anything."

"You are prepared," Kiyoko said.

"You must really love Gaara and really would like to get married to him," Kiyoshi said.

"I do, uncle and mother, I just wish that Kira wouldn't come to the picture," Sakura said, "Don't take it wrong but it's been a hassle becoming happy."

"We understand my dear," Kiyoko said smiling at her daughter.

Three days has passed and the group that was on alert on the outside borders of Konoha noticed a group of men heading towards Konoha.

"Everyone please make sure to remember their appearance's that way we'll show them to Lady Tsunade," Shiro said the leader of the group.

"Of course," the group said.

The group headed towards Tsunade's office, while she was talking with Kiyoko. The group appeared in front of the entrance door way of Tsunade's office.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked from inside the office.

Opening the door Shiro said, "Lady Tsunade, excuse us but we came to inform you that we spotted a group of men heading towards the North entrance of Konoha. We managed to see everyone in that group and if you would like we could transform into them that way you'll know how they look like."

"A group coming here… (looking at her documents)…there is suppose to be a group coming from Suna but not this early," Tsunade said still looking at the documents that she had. "Show me how they look like it might help in a way or so."

The group transformed into the people that they saw. Kiyoko turned around to see if she could help in any way possible to identify Kira, no one that they have transformed of did not look or relate to be Kira.

"There were two more in the group that we have to show you, Lady Tsunade," Shiro announced.

"Go ahead," Tsunade said.

When they transformed Kiyoko grasped in a fear state, "That's one of Kira's spirits on the left and that one on the right is Kira for sure."

"Your sure about this, you wouldn't think that someone would transform looking alike like them?" Tsunade asked her.

"I'm sure of it," Kiyoko answered, "If I'm correct my brother and maybe even Sakura could sense someone with a spirit like Kira's being close by _and_ knowing how Kiyoshi is he should be coming here by now to let us know."

"I suppose," Shizune said, "Should I warn the others Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes inform them at once," Tsunade ordered, "If you see Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai, let them know that I want them to come here in my office immediately understood."

"Yes my lady, be back in a few," Shizune said disappearing from the office.

There was a knock at the frond door, "Lady Tsunade, may I please come in."

"Yes come in," Tsunade said standing near the window looking outside.

"Kiyoshi, Sakura" Kiyoko said.

"Hello," Sakura said sitting down near a desk.

"Hello sis, Lady Tsunade I wanted to inform you that K--"

"That you sense Kira coming and that we should be prepared," Tsunade finishing his sentence.

Dazed by the situation that just happen Kiyoko giggled a bit, "Remember that group that Lady Tsunade sent outside the borders to keep in watch of Kira or anything suspicous?"

"Y-Yes I do," Kiyoshi said, "Why?"

"Well they saw a group coming and they came to report it and they transformed into them that way they would be able to show us how they looked like. I've noticed that one of the men was Kira's spirit and Kira himself," Kiyoko explained.

"I see," Kiyoshi said looking at Tsunade's direction, "The spirit Kiyoko…how…how did it look like?"

"Huh? Right…he looked like this," Kiyoko said transforming into him, "You know very well I can't really describe someone, so I rather just show it."

"T-That's…that's one of Kira's strongest spirits! Lady Tsunade you must warn everyone to get out of this village those who can't defend for themselves," Kiyoshi said in panic, "This spirit won't hold any mercy towards any living beings, trust me I know this spirit, its way worse than the nine tailed fox."

Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi coming in they heard what Kiyoshi said, "What seems to be the problem with me being the nine tailed fox Kiyoshi!" Naruto asked upset.

"Calm down Naruto you don't even know what the conversation is about or who it's about," Kakashi said.

"I don't care! He said that the nine tailed fox is worse and that it won't have any mercy on people," Naruto said looking at Kiyoshi.

"Naruto! Settle down I didn't call you for you to start a fight understood!!" Tsunade yelled, "Kiyoshi was warning me that I should have the villagers away from Konoha because of the fact that Kira is here with one of his spirits out. One of his strongest and he was comparing it to the nine tailed fox by his power. When you came in that's the part that you heard."

"Oh…sorry about that Kiyoshi," Naruto said looking down embarrassed of his action, "So what are we going to do Grandma Tsunade?"

"Kira is here for you, Naruto, so what we're going to do is follow the plan. Kakashi you know what to do, Sai your going to protect Naruto, and Sasuke huh? Where's Sasuke?" Tsunade asked looking around her office.

"He should be coming in by now since he was the furthest from the office Lady Tsunade," Shizune said.

"Oh I see, and then I guess I have to wait for Sasuke to come to let him know what his mission is," Tsunade said.

"May I ask Lady Tsunade why do we need Sasuke? Also can you brief me in the plan again," Kakashi asked.

"Alright, well the plan is for you to keep an eye that no one other than our people can come near this building or near Naruto," Tsunade said, "And for Sasuke it's simple the same as you, but he'll be helping him train… (Looking at the expression that Kakashi and Sakura made her continued)...then when the time comes to help us defeat Kira and his men. Ugh, alright I know that Sasuke would complain about it but it's something since he's only been given very little chance to do any type of missions…for now we'll just have to trust on Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke said listened to every work she said, "I won't be the one complaining Tsunade but him." Pointing at Naruto coming near him.

"Haven't you learned to knock before entering someone's office?" Kakashi said.

"Yes but I heard my name so I wanted to know why," Sasuke responded, "Old habit when I was with Orochimaru, I guess."

"Well remember that you're here now at Konoha not with him," Tsunade said annoyed.

"Yeah understood," Sasuke said.

"Hee hee hey grandma Tsunade what's going to be my mission or training?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi can you get Neji here as well," Tsunade asked.

"Yes of course," Kakashi said heading towards the door.

"Lady Tsunade may I come in?" a voice asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "Kira is coming and I'm having visitors all over the place."

"Um Lady Tsunade I guess I don't have to go get Neji," Kakashi said.

"Why is that Kakashi?" Tsunade asked not knowing that Neji was the one who asked to come in and she didn't see who it was because she had her back towards the entrance.

"Well, Neji is here in the office," Kakashi said pointing at Neji direction.

"Hmm oh, Neji I have a mission for you," Tsunade said, "You're going to be the leader of Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto. Your going to make sure Naruto is alright and nothing happens to him, and most important that you make sure he finishes his training."

"Grandma Tsunade! What's my mission?!" Naruto asked, "I was training when Shizune said that you needed me."

Looking at Naruto then to Kakashi, "Hn...Well now I got training for you and your missions will be later once we need you…well for your training Sasuke's going to help you. I don't want to hear no complaining today Naruto! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, by the way what's the training going to be?" Naruto asked.

"Here it come's," Kakashi whispered to everyone.

"Your training would be reading these books and scrolls here," Tsunade said pointing out the stack of books and scrolls in a desk.

Naruto looked at it, "What?! No you got to be kidding me Grandma Tsunade! What kind of training is this reading to the death of boredom?!"

Kakashi and the rest that were in the office took a huge leap back towards the exit door knowing what was going to happen next.

"I…thought…I've told you…NOT TO COMPLAIN!!" Tsunade said breaking her desk and throwing her chair out the window.

"Look Grandma Tsunade I need to get stronger not smarter," Naruto said avoiding the things that she is throwing at him.

"You little…that IS training for your mind because that's what you lack of the most Naruto," Tsunade said trying to calm down, "How would you become a Hokage if you don't train your mind as well. That is why you're training now with reading these books that way you'll prepare for Hokage someday wasn't that your dream?"

"Yes my dream is to become Hokage someday," Naruto said all bruised up, "But I want to be like the fourth but stronger."

"Well to tell you something Naruto, the Fourth Hokage not only trained himself physical training but also mentally," Tsunade said.

"Meaning?" Naruto said.

"Ugh," Tsunade said in frustration.

"Let me explain this one Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said stepping in before something else gets broken.

"Well Naruto, the Fourth Hokage was my sensei and he taught me so many things, just like I taught you some things" Kakashi explained, "Yeah the Fourth Hokage was strong in physical abilities but he was also smart in strategies and knowledge in our people."

"Ahuh," Naruto said listening to Kakashi.

"Whenever he had a chance or when he didn't have any mission's he would read all day different kinds of books," Kakashi said pointing at the books that Tsunade had in her desk, "And those there are some that he read once or twice I would say. He would always be reading something either documents that of course he needs to do as a Hokage but he would also read books that would train his mind in jutsu's and other things that was important to him to be able to protect this village."

"Do you get what Kakashi is trying to say Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt he'll listen," Sasuke whispered.

"Sort of but I guess what Kakashi sensei is trying to say is that," Naruto said, "Is that I should train by reading as well that way I'll prepare myself for someday becoming a Hokage."

"Something like that," Sakura said.

"Look Naruto all you have to do is study these books and get to know the real meaning towards each and every book you read and try to think about what you read," Sasuke said, "That's how I look at it when I read."

"Fine," Naruto said hating the fact that he has to read but if it gets to get him one step closer to become Hokage then he'll do it.

Hours passed by and while Naruto was studying, groups of shinobi are waiting outside the barrier of Konoha to protect their village. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Sakura, and others are protecting Naruto without letting Naruto know that by reading these books will indeed give him power and knowledge of someday becoming Hokage, nevertheless also being protected by those around him.

**Author's Note:** Well here's chapter 20 for you all hope you all enjoyed this THIS is one of the chapters I had trouble writing because I tried to make it into a fight scene type of chapter but I guess I'll do it on the next chapter. Pretty soon this story will fall into the end. Enjoy!


End file.
